You Found Me
by Shae2788
Summary: Completely AU. Dark themes. Caroline is a 24 year old facing tragedy and the only way she knows to deal is through sex and drugs. Klaus is a 27 year old with a slew of medical problems. How do their lives begin to intertwine? Read to find out. **First story, so please be gentle!** Would love constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

How could this happen? How could he leave after all this time? 17 years, did it mean nothing to him? Did her mother and her mean absolutely nothing? Caroline didn't know what to think, except the fact her dad was leaving and she would be left alone with her mother. A mother who didn't really act like one, until it was convenient for her. Her father had fallen in love, with a man no less. "Well I guess you really can't help who you love." She spoke out loud. So many thoughts were going on inside of her head, she couldn't focus on anything else. She felt betrayed, tossed to the side, and utterly alone. The father that she had known would have never done this to her. Caroline kicked at the rocks on the road she was currently walking down after the argument between her and her parents.

"_Honey this is for the best. Your father and I haven't been happy for some time. It's time to move on and get pass this. It will get better, I promise." _Her mother had told her.

"Bullshit!" Caroline yelled out. She couldn't take it anymore, she fell to her knees and sobbed. She felt her life was a complete wreck and it had only taken a twenty minute conversation to ruin it. What would people at school think? She didn't want to be known as the girl whose father left her mother for another man. She didn't want anyone's pity. Caroline sobbed on the ground until she couldn't breathe.

"_Caroline, I know you think this means that I'm leaving and won't see you, but that's not true. I will get to see you all the time. Especially when Steven moves to Richmond. You can come visit or I can come see you. It will be like I never left. I love you sweetheart. You know my intentions were never to hurt you. Your mother and I just can't do this anymore. I will always love her as your mother, but I'm not in love with her."_

That's what her father had told her. Love was a fucked up thing. You could either love someone or be in love with them, and then act like it never existed… still to her love screwed everyone over. Caroline swore to herself that she would never fall in love. It was pointless and irrelevant. It ruined lives, specifically hers. She would never fall for a man just for him to have the chance to leave her, or fall out of love. She had been through a lot in her 17 years, and she would be damned if she let someone else in and risk hurting herself.

Caroline got up, wiped her face off and dusted her shorts off. Starting now she was going to live her life the way she wanted and wouldn't care how anyone would or would not approve. She started walking back to the house. The house she had shared with her parents since the day of her birth. The house had so many wonderful and terrible memories and now she could only think about how it was going to be her mom and her from now on.

Caroline saw her dad placing boxes in an old Ford truck, she presumed it was Steven's. Bill looked up and saw Caroline quietly walking over to him from the road. Caroline couldn't look up at her dad's face, she knew he would tell that she had been crying. The redness from her eyes and dried tear stains on her cheeks proved he was right. "Caroline, sweetie, are you ok?" he asked her. Caroline looked down, ashamed that her dad had seen her in such a vulnerable state. She looked back up and him "Not today dad, but… I think eventually I will be." Bill gave her a sad smile and pulled her into his arms. Caroline hesitated for a moment before returning the hug. "You know you will always be my daughter and I will always put you before anything, right?" Bill stated pulling away from Caroline. Caroline sighed, she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "I know dad, I know. I'm just going to miss you. Washington, D.C. isn't very far to travel, but still… I'm going to miss seeing you around here." Caroline gave him a faint smile.

"I will be back to visit you before you know it. I promise you, Caroline." Bill said as he shut the passenger door. Caroline glanced at the house to see her mom looking down at them from the window. She could tell her mom was upset, but not heartbroken over the situation. "I know dad, just call me when you get a chance and be careful. I'll see you soon." Caroline leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek. Bill nodded and slowly moved to get into the drivers seat. Caroline turned to walk into the house when she heard her father's voice "I love you Caroline, don't ever forget that." Caroline turned and smiled "I love you too, daddy." Caroline watched as Bill rolled up the window, started the ignition and drove off.

She started walking up the porch stairs, and into the new life that she had planned for herself. If only she had known how drastically that life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus had gotten to the point where he was sick of hospitals and wished he would never have to return to one. He considered them to be his own personal hell. In and out of them for the past 22 years of his short and miserable life. He knew he was doing fine, but his sister Rebekah had been annoying until he went to go see a cardiologist to have an annual checkup. "Niklaus Mikaelson" one of the nurses called out. He rose slowly, not really wanting to go but he knew he would never hear the end of it from Rebekah. Klaus made his way down the hall and into the examination room. He waited patiently, for almost half an hour until he heard the door being opened. "Hello, Niklaus how are you doing today?" The man he presumed the doctor to be asked. He hadn't seen him here before, he figured he must be new. "Please call me Klaus, and I seem to be doing very well… or at least I hope I am. That's why I came to see you doc." The doctor looked at Klaus and gave him a small smile. "Well, Klaus your test results came back fine and everything seems to look good. You haven't been having any symptoms lately have you? No dizziness. Fainting spells? Have you been taking your medication?"

"No sir, no dizziness or fainting and yes sir I have been taking my medication. Twice a day as recommended." Klaus answered in a sarcastic tone. The doctor raised one eyebrow, "Ok, well then Mr. Mikaelson let me see just how well your heart sounds." The doctor took his stethoscope and placed it over Klaus' chest, "Take a deep breath for me." Klaus did as he was told. The doctor finished and turned to write something on the clip board. "Please tell me its good news doc." Klaus said with a smile. The doctor continued to write "Klaus, everything seems to be good. Your heart sounds healthy and it's doing its job." Klaus let out a sigh of relief. "My sister is going to be ecstatic. She's been on my case to get a checkup for a week now. Even though I told her I'm doing fine, she still didn't believe me." The doctor gave a small smile and glanced up at him "Well I think we are all settled here, so if you want I will go sign some papers and then you can be on your way." Klaus smiled, grateful he was going to be let go. "Thank you Dr…." Klaus looked up, the doctor smiled, "I'm Dr. Saltzman."

Caroline could barely stand up, yet she felt like she could fly and was on top of the world. She pushed the guy off her and went to find her pants. Another day, another customer. Her life had went to total shit but she couldn't deny that the drugs made her feel absolutely nothing. She didn't have a care in the world, and that was the way she liked it. "Hey sweet cheeks, want to go another round?" Caroline looked over at the guy, she had just had meaningless sex with. He was cute she had to give that to him, but she didn't do second rounds. It just made them clingy and think she was an easy target. "No thanks, but you owe me the $150 for the hour. In cash, I don't take anything else." The naked guy smirked and got up from the bed, to find his pants. He pulled out his wallet and removed two one hundred bills. "There's a little extra for a tip for the wonderful service you provided me."

Caroline smirked to herself, she would never get over how delusion some of the guys that came to her were. She didn't enjoy the sex, and she never would but it was a means to get her next fix and to put some food on the table. "Thanks babe, maybe I'll see you around sometime." Caroline quickly found her shirt and grabbed the money and left. Caroline pulled the shirt over her head and made her way down the stairs of the nasty motel she had met Ben… Brad, whatever his name was in. She was starting to feel the emptiness come back, and she realized that her high was wearing off. Caroline found a pay phone and quickly punched in the numbers she knew too well. Caroline waited patiently for Jeremy to answer the phone but after the 6th ring, she figured he wasn't going to pick up. Oh well, she would just have to catch a cab and make her way over to his apartment.

Caroline hailed a taxi, gave him the address and waited impatiently to get there. New York was a busy place, and she loved the thrill that the city gave her. She had moved her after high school, going for a degree in Fashion but as it turned out a different path was laid out for her. That's where she had met Katherine Pierce, who was a prostitute and had shown Caroline the ropes. Caroline had never thought she would have sex for money but it was a good paying job and it gave her money for the things she needed. Like right now, her next fix which she was craving desperately. The taxi pulled up at Jeremy's address and Caroline threw the money at the driver. She got out and fell on the curb, "Stupid junkie!" She heard the driver yell at her. "Screw you, man!" Caroline yelled while flipping him off as he drove off.

Caroline hurried into the apartment complex, and up the stairs to the apartment that Jeremy had. She heard loud music coming from inside and she quickly opened the door and stormed in. There were people everywhere, it seemed like he was having a party of some sorts. Caroline walked through the hallway and down to where the living room was. She looked and looked for Jeremy but couldn't find him anywhere. She spotted Anna, Jeremy's off and on again girl and walked over to her. "Hey Anna, I was wondering if you had seen Jeremy around? I need a fix, badly and I can't seem to get ahold of him." Anna rolled her eyes "He's in the bedroom with some girl. You can go in there and talk to him, see if he can help you." She said with a little smirk. Caroline nodded her head and quickly walked to the stairs that led to his bedroom. Caroline opened the door, and as she expected he was hooking up with some girl.

"Caroline! What the hell- What are you doing?" Jeremy yelled. Caroline rolled her eyes "Jeremy it's not like I haven't ever seen you before. We've had our fair share of sex. I need a fix, now." The girl he was with looked at her and then looked at him before getting up, grabbing her clothes and storming out of the room. "Caroline! That girl was hot, and I had a $100 bet going on that she would sleep with me tonight. You ruin everything." Caroline was taken back. "Gosh Jer, that's pretty harsh. She's worth way more than $100. You should have went for $200… but as I was saying I need a fix so get up, get dressed and get me some drugs. I got money."

Jeremy looked at her, and stood to put his pants on. "I have some, but my next shipment won't be in til tomorrow. You got the $100 on you now?" Jeremy asked as he walked into his closet to open the safe where he kept his most prized possessions. Caroline hopped on the bed, smiling at him as he got her what she wanted. "Of course, I do babe." She pulled the $100 dollar bill out of her bra and handed it to him. He took the money put it in the safe and handed her the little baggie. "Have fun and take care, Caroline." Jeremy said as he went to go pull on his shirt. "Jer, we haven't hooked up in a while… why don't you stay? We could have our own little party." Caroline looked up at him with a wide smile. "Caroline, no offense sweetheart but you just had sex with a man for money. I don't want you tonight. Maybe in a couple of days, when I don't know what you have been up too. Just not tonight. Sorry." Jeremy hurried out the door.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. Oh well, she wasn't horny anyway. She quickly took the drugs and decided she was going to head home, get her fix, and pass out. This day had been too long.

Klaus entered his penthouse suite and knew something was wrong. Had he left the light in the kitchen on? Confused, he walked into the living room and grabbed the poker beside the fireplace. Someone was inside his house and by god they had better hope he didn't find them. Klaus walked down the hallway and heard the sink in the bathroom turn off. He raised the poker above his head and waited for the intruder to exit.

The door opened and a high pitched female voice screamed at the top of her lungs. "Bloody hell, Rebekah! I thought you were a burglar! What the hell are you doing here?" Klaus screamed at his sister. "Well dear brother, if someone had decided to answer their phone or text messages you would have known I was here." She replied with a stern look. Klaus looked away, when he had left the hospital he had turned his phone off and chose to take the long way home to clear his head. "I'm sorry, I wanted some time to think. It seems lately I never have time to." Rebekah gave him a worried look "Nik is everything alright? Did the test co-" "Rebekah, I am perfectly fine." Klaus cut her off. "There is no reason to always be so worried about me. The doctor said you shouldn't worry so much. It will cause wrinkles."

Rebekah gave a small sigh of relief. Klaus knew she worried, they only had each other and he honestly didn't blame her. He wouldn't know what to do if he ever lost her. "So if I may ask, why do I have the pleasure of your company this evening? Shouldn't you be out with Mark, or was it Matt?" Rebekah slowly walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Klaus followed her and sat across from her, turning on the light as he went. He saw the tears in Rebekah's eyes and before he had a chance to ask, she started sobbing. "Matt is moving next week. Apparently he was offered some huge job in Dallas and it was an offer he couldn't refuse. He doesn't want to leave Pennsylvania but he can't afford to stay here either. He loves me, Nik." Rebekah looked at him sadly. His poor little sister, always got to close and easily fell in love. "Rebekah, I'm sorry. If it's a good opportunity for him then you should be happy for him and wish him well. You want him to do well for himself, don't you?"

"He asked me to go with him." The small whisper left her mouth. Klaus looked up, alarm and disbelief on his face. He was trying hard to control his emotions, but he knew as soon as the words left his mouth things were quickly about to escalate. "And what did you tell him? That you would pack up everything from your home and leave? What about your schooling, Rebekah? Your job?" Rebekah glanced at him and then turned to look out the window. "Do you mean you, Nik? What about you?" Klaus didn't know what to say, so he did what he does best. He stood up angrily and stomped to the door. "Elijah, Kol and everyone else left me. I was stupid to believe you wouldn't be any different." Klaus yelled at her as he opened and slammed the door. Rebekah couldn't move, all she could do was sit and cry.

"Caroline! Wake your ass up now!" Caroline slowly opened her eyes, the brightness of the sun outside making her temporarily blind. A mass of brown curls appeared in her vision and she blinked trying to regain her composure. "Caroline, what is this? Crack? Are you on crack now? Jesus Christ…. What the hell are you thinking?" Caroline sat up and looked around for the voice. Katherine was standing about 5 feet away waiting for her response. "Katherine, I'm sorry. Things have just been chaotic and… I just needed to let go for a while." Caroline told her rubbing her eyes. Katherine looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Care, just because things get chaotic doesn't mean you have to turn to this. You know how I feel about it." Caroline knew that Katherine's mother had been a junkie and she had never known her father which led to years of being in foster care.

Katherine's father had left them when she was 6 and after that her mother just flew off the rocker. By the time she was 10 she had been placed in four different homes. Katherine's childhood had been hard, but she had survived because she was Katherine Pierce. "Caroline, please answer me! Tell me what's going on in that head of yours! I just want to help and I don't understand." Katherine pleaded. Caroline looked at her, then looked down, she couldn't face her. "Kat, I jus- I just can't take it anymore. My whole life has gone to shit. How could I have let this happened? He- He's dead and I just feel like I have no one anymore." Caroline quietly replied. "Honey, I know you feel somewhat responsible but that had nothing to do with you. It was an accident. A very tragic accident. He wouldn't want you to be this way and you're wrong. You'll always have me, don't know you that?"

Caroline looked up with tears spilling over her eyes, "I know Kat, but it's just hard. After everything we said to each other on that day, I- I just can't get over it. It's on repeat in my head and I just can't get it out. The drugs help, they make me forget even for a little while." She said shamefully. "Well, you're not doing crack in my house, Caroline. I won't allow it. I'm just worried about you, because I care." Caroline gave her a small smile "I know Kat, and I appreciate it. I'm just messed up, and there's nothing no one can do about it." Caroline shrugged her shoulders. What did Katherine want her to say? Ever since that night, she hadn't been the same.

"Well, if you choose to do it, do it somewhere else. Not here." Katherine bluntly told her and turned to walk away. Caroline nodded and laid back down. She watched the rain trailing down the window outside and it made her mood even more depressed. So many things had changed yet she still felt the same small, foolish girl she had always been. She closed her eyes and drifted off, only to be plagued with the nightmare that had been haunting her for the past eight months. Her father's death.

Klaus walked until his feet begged for some kind of relief. He found a bench and took a seat not caring that it wasn't in one of the most decent neighborhoods, nothing really matter anymore. Rebekah was leaving him and he would be left alone to dwell in his misery. He wouldn't say he was completely surprised, after all he knew one day that it would eventually come. He just didn't expect that today would have been the day. He placed his head in his hands and took a deep breath. No need to get stressed out over something he couldn't stop. If anything he knew he was being selfish for wanting Rebekah to stay with him, and he should want her to be happy but he just couldn't. He was going to be alone, and that was one of his deepest fears. Klaus dropped his head and stood up, and slowly walked back to his penthouse.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Rebekah had fallen asleep on the couch where he had left her. He quietly shut the door and walked into the living room, finding a blanket and covering her. "We'll talk in the morning, sister." She sighed in her sleep and he in return gave a small smile. Klaus walked to his bedroom to gather some clothes so he could take a much needed shower. He walked into the bathroom and began stripping. Looking into the mirror he saw the red, angry scar that went down the middle of his chest. A miracle, that's what Rebekah had called it. He called it pure luck. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade down his back. Eight months ago, he would have never thought he would make it this far but it seemed like fate had other ideas.

The thought of dying never really bothered him that much, everyone has to one day. The only thought that had scared him was leaving Rebekah behind. She needed him and as much as he tried to say otherwise, he needed her too. He had grown up with a weak heart and had been sick for most of his life but that had never stopped Rebekah from pushing him to get better. She was the only family member who thought that he would live, and didn't abandon him when he needed someone the most. Klaus lightly touched the scar on his chest. He often wondered whose heart it was, or what had happened to them. He knew in order for him to live, they would die and that thought sometimes troubled him. Did they have a family they had left behind? Did something tragic happen? Klaus shook his head to get rid of the lingering thoughts. He stepped outside the shower and quickly dried off and dressed. The only thoughts he had were to get some much needed rest, his body ached and he was extremely tired. He took his medication and laid in the bed, and finally after hours of countless thoughts he drifted off to sleep only to be consumed by the nightmares of his past.

"_Dad! Where are you at? You were supposed to meet me here an hour ago. Please when you get this, call me back! We have to talk, I have exciting news to tell you." Caroline quickly hung up the phone. Spring break had come around and she finally had a chance to visit her father to tell him about a scholarship she had been offered in Los Angeles. This is what she had been working her butt off for. Caroline waited for her dad to call back, or to show up at the small café they had arranged to meet at. Finally after waiting an hour, her father walked through the door. Caroline smiled brightly and waved him over to the table. "Caroline, you look absolutely beautiful. I swear, you look older and more sophisticated every time I see you._

_Caroline beamed at her dad "Thanks daddy, I feel good. Everything has been going great, school and my internship is really paying off. That's another reason why I came to visit you. You see-" The waitress suddenly appeared and asked if they were ready to take the order. Caroline smiled, clearly annoyed that she had been cut off but told her what they wanted and tried to get back to the conversation. "So as I was saying, before I was interrupted… dad I've been offered a scholarship to further my education. I know it seems a little sudden, but I wanted to tell you first." Caroline flashed her dad one of her brightest smiles and waited for his response. "That's wonderful, Caroline! I'm so proud of you!" She smiled, "Thanks dad. I'm so excited. California is going to be a blast and-"You're moving to California?" Caroline looked up and met her dad's shocked face. _

"_Well, yes but it's only for two years and then I can do another internship wherever I want! I was thinking about going back to New York because I love it there and-" Her father cut her off "So what you're basically saying is that you're thinking about all this. You don't know what you actually want to do. Caroline I understand that this is a good opportunity for you, but have you thought about your mother at all. She's not doing very well and you're already three states away." _

"_Since when do you start caring about mom?" Caroline sternly replied. Her dad gave her an annoyed look, "Caroline, I care about your mother. She's had it rough since finding out about the Alzheimer's. She needs you, now more than ever." "Well, dad it's not my fault you and mom decided to have me so late in life. I have to live my own life too, and this is something that I really want. I'm not going to throw away this chance to take care of her, besides mom doesn't want that. That's what we agreed on and why we hired April." Caroline rolled her eyes before her father harshly replied "Caroline I think you are being a little selfish. What if something were to happen? You would be so far away and she wouldn't have anyone. How would you feel if you were left all alone, without any of your family?" Caroline stood up and signaled the waitress to bring the check. "I'm sorry I'm such a horrible person dad, but mom would agree with me. You don't know anything, especially how I feel or care about mom's situation. What gives you the right to say anything about her health? As far as I'm concerned she's not your problem to deal with anymore." Her dad sighed, "Caroline, that's not what I'm saying. Calm down and let's sit down and talk about this like adults." Caroline looked at her father, grabbing the check from the waitress. "You know what dad, I don't care what you have to say. I'm doing this for me, and if that makes me selfish then so be it. I'm not a nurse and I can't take care of mom. Maybe if you hadn't left her seven years ago she would have someone, but you did. Just stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours." Caroline looked him square in the eyes, and stormed out of the café. _

_She didn't care what her dad thought, he wasn't going to keep her from achievements in life. She couldn't believe that he would use her mother's illness to try and hold her back. If her mom had been in a sane mind she would have been happy for Caroline and told her to pursue her dreams. They had gotten closer the year her father left, and then that's when she had been diagnosed with early Alzheimer's. Caroline gave up her senior year in high school to take care of her mother, because she felt it was her obligation. She worked on school work from home, and rarely went out of the house except to carry her mother to countless doctor visits or to get things they needed. She didn't have a social life, but on one good day her mother had sat her down and told Caroline that she needed to get out and start living. That she wanted her to move on with her life, and take chances. Caroline disagreed, but her mother insisted. After that they had hired April, a fantastic live in nurse and Caroline packed up her belongings and moved to New York. The rest is history. _

_Caroline walked briskly down the street and away from her father. She was going to take the scholarship and she was going to exceed, she didn't care what her father had to say. Caroline knew she needed time to cool off and she would call her father tomorrow and arrange to talk things out. Later on at the hotel, Caroline took a quick shower and hopped in bed. She desperately needed sleep after the 6 hour drive from New York, and quickly fell asleep. She awoke to a piercing sound coming from the nightstand. She checked the time, a little after midnight and answered the phone. "Caroline! Caroline are you there?" a desperate voice pleaded. "Steven? What's going on, why are you calling me at this hour?" Caroline asked confused. "Caroline, it's your dad. He's- He's been in an accident. I need you to meet me at the hospital. Caroline?" The phone slipped from her hands and crashed to the floor shattering into pieces, just like her heart. _

Klaus woke to the sounds of thunder outside his bedroom window. He sat up slightly and rubbed his face with his hands. Today was going to be an extremely long day, and judging from the downpour outside he knew it was going to be gloomy just like the story of his life. Rebekah must have woken up before him, he glanced at the time and knew she was always an early bird. The smells of bacon and coffee urged him to get up and move. He slipped on a t-shirt and walked into the kitchen. Rebekah was fussing at the eggs she had on the stove, urging them to cook faster. "Good morning." Klaus told her, causing her to jump. Rebekah put a hand over her heart and threw a good morning over her shoulder. He could tell she was still hurt by last night's actions and being the good big brother he was he knew what he had to do.

"Rebekah, I'm sorry for last night. It wasn't my intentions to make you feel that way. If you love this bo- man, then you should be with him. Move to Dallas, it actually gives me a good reason to visit. I just want you to be happy, sister." Klaus said softly as he drunk his coffee. Rebekah stiffened. She slowly turned around and threw herself at him. "Oh, Nik. I do love him, very much. I want to be with him. Right now though, I don't think it's a good idea for me to move. I still have a couple years of Law School and then I get to intern and I want to finish here. Matt and I have already talked about it. I told him that we could try, to work this relationship out… but if it doesn't then we are to go our separate ways. He told me he would wait and I believe him. He said that I'm the only woman that he will ever want." Rebekah said smiling. Klaus couldn't help but smile in return. Who would have thought his 24 year old sister would be in love, and he still had yet to find anyone. Sure he had past relationships, but nothing serious as his heart condition always seem to be the root of the problem. No one wanted to be with a man that wasn't expected to live, he had come to realize that.

"I'm glad you two talked, and are going to work this out. I truly am. I'm proud of you for wanting to stick out and finish Law School too. You are going to have a wonderful career and I fear for anyone trying to go against you in court." Klaus gave a small laugh. Rebekah could argue her way out of anything, she was a perfect fit for a lawyer. "I know Nik. Everything is going to work out, you'll see. Just wait till you fall in love and then you'll know what I'm talking about." Klaus scoffed. Love was for fools and he was by no means a fool. He didn't let anyone in, nor did he ever intend too. Klaus quickly walked around Rebekah and grabbed a couple of pieces of bacon from the tray. "Hey! Breakfast isn't ready yet! Wait like everyone else." Rebekah yelled at him. He gave her a small smirk and continued eating the bacon.

"Rebekah, I know this is going to sound crazy… but I've given it a lot of thought. I want to know whose heart it is beating in my chest." Klaus said, suddenly serious. Rebekah looked at him curiously, "Why is that? I mean, I'm not trying to say you shouldn't find out but what is the meaning behind this?" He really didn't understand why he wanted too, but it just felt like he should thank them or something. They have given him a second chance of life and for that he was eternally grateful. "I don't know, I just want to see if they had a family, what they did, I just want to thank them." Klaus sighed. Rebekah slowly nodded her head. "I understand Nik. I think it would give you some sort peace of mind if you were to find out. I know at first you felt extremely guilty, and some part of you will always feel that way. How do we go about finding out whose heart is in there?" Klaus looked up, half expecting her to be joking but all he saw was his sister, in her serious mode. "Maybe we should start by asking a doctor? I really don't know Rebekah, but it's worth a shot." Rebekah turned away placing the eggs and bacon on two different plates. "Let's eat up and go by my apartment so I can shower and not smell like dog, and then we can be on our way to the hospital. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Klaus understood, for some reason unexplained this was something that he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline awoke to the sound of horrible singing coming from the small bathroom of the apartment she shared with Katherine. "Make it stop!" Caroline mumbled into her pillow. Katherine was practically screaming 'Like A Virgin' at the top of her lungs. "How Ironic…" Caroline all but yelled towards the closed door. Katherine opened the door with a huge smile "Oh I'm sorry sweetie, did I wake you?" Caroline rolled her eyes and threw the pillow over her head. "Now Caroline you know you have to get up. Duty calls. Bills have to be paid and men have to be tended to." Caroline rolled over on her side glancing at Katherine through her hair. Katherine of course looked perfect. Her long dark hair was curled and she had light eyeliner, with dark red lip stain. Caroline rolled her eyes again, why couldn't she ever look that great. "Caroline if you don't stop rolling your eyes, they're going to get stuck in the back of your head and no one is going to think that's attractive." Caroline groaned and rolled out of her cot, falling on the cold floor. She didn't feel good, her mouth was dry and she was craving a hit. "Caroline I know what's going on in that little mind of yours and no, if you even think it again you will have to find a new friend. How long have you being doing that shit anyways?"

Caroline didn't want to lie to her. "I really haven't been doing it long Kat. Maybe a couple of weeks, give or take. I tried it the other week with Tyler, he said it was good so I thought why the hell not? You only live once, or yol- whatever that stupid shit is called." Caroline replied in with a sarcastic tone. Katherine threw her a look and turn to walk into the kitchen. Caroline finally managed to get off the floor and hurried into the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help with the throbbing in her neck and head. She was over thinking too much and she just needed to relax. "Hurry up Care! We've got to be going soon and I still want to talk before we head out!" Katherine called through the door. Caroline sighed, got out of the shower and dressed in her black lingerie and skimpy black dress before opening the door to let Katherine in.

Katherine smiled and sat on the toilet as Caroline started blow drying her hair. She waited impatiently for Caroline to get through so she could finish the conversation she had started. "So, I know you've been through a lot these past months but you shouldn't turn to something like this. Caroline this could really ruin your life and I know deep down inside of you this isn't something you want. Half the time you are in some kind of robot mode and I care too much about you to see you like this. I know I haven't known you for long, but I see something special inside of you Care. I just wish you could see it too." Katherine softly said. Caroline looked at Katherine bewildered; she had not expected this especially from Katherine Pierce of all people. "Don't look at me like that Care. It's not too often I get all sappy and emotional. I'm still the hardcore bitch you know, but I do have a heart. This isn't exactly the life I planned out for myself, but it gets me by. This is a phase that you're going through and I get it. I just want you to remember you have a chance to make something of yourself. I see the drawings of clothes that you do, and they're amazing. Why would you give up something like that for a life like this?"

Caroline started down at the sink, choosing her next words carefully. "Katherine I appreciate everything you have said to me and I know you mean what you say. But I disagree, because I'm getting everything I deserve. I know you don't understand and I can't explain it but this is just my way of dealing with these feelings. I won't do crack anymore, because I have enough respect for you but don't ask me to go back to that old life. I can't and I won't." Katherine sighed and stood up putting her hands on her hips. "Well you can't say I didn't try. Just don't regret anything you choose to do." Katherine walked out the bathroom, her heels clicking on the hard floor. Caroline looked in the mirror, not even knowing who the girl was staring back at her. "Too late, Kat. Too late."

xxxxxxxxxx

Klaus and Rebekah walked through the hospital and up to the service desk clerk. They asked the nurse who was in charge and a young, striking woman came forward with an I.D. that read her name, Tessa Anchor. "Hello Mrs. Anchor, I have a few questions I need to ask and I hope you can answer them." Klaus asked as he put on his charm. Rebekah rolled her eyes and snorted. Tessa seductively smiled back at him, clearly interested. "I will try to answer them to the best of my capabilities. How can I help you?" Klaus raised his eyebrows at Rebekah before smirking and turning back towards the woman. "Let's say that I have a friend, right? Well what if said friend had surgery recently, here in this hospital and they obtained someone's organ that they don't know. How would they go about finding out the organ donor's information?" Klaus asked throwing her a small smirk. Tessa's smile quickly faded as she turned and told the nurse to head upstairs to get some paperwork. She turned back to Klaus and frowned. "Well, technically I can't give you that information. Especially if the donor is considered confidential. I'm sorry, I wish I could help you, but I can't." Tessa told him and looked down at the desk, suddenly finding the papers among it interesting. Klaus was not one to back down though. "Well love, technically I know you can't but for a certain price do you think we could make other arrangements." Rebekah's head snapped to Klaus, clearly shocked. "Nik, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Tessa looked around to make sure no one could hear and nodded to her office door. Klaus and Rebekah went to follow when Tessa looked at Rebekah and shook her head. "Only you. The girl stays here." Tessa pointed to Rebekah. Rebekah looked at Klaus and then back to Tessa only to shake her head and mutter 'bitch' under her breath. Klaus looked at Tessa, nodded and followed her into the cramped little office. There were papers laying over the desk and a framed picture of a little girl. "Cute kid." Klaus mumbled. "Thanks, she's my pride and joy. So you need to find an organ donor, who is it for specifically?" Tessa asked. "Well, it's for me actually. I want to find out who this used to belong to." Klaus stated while pointing to his chest. Tessa looked unamused and turned to her computer and started typing while he waited impatiently. "How much are you willing to pay? Mr-" "Niklaus Mikaleson. That's my name. And how much are you willing to negotiate sweetheart?" Tessa gave him a sly smile "10,000. That's my final offer." Klaus blinked, this woman was clearly insane. "10,000 dollars? You're serious?" It's not that Klaus didn't have the money, it was the fact of this actually being worth it. "That's my final offer, my child goes to a horrible public school and I've been saving to send her to the private school she has been wanting to get into forever. With that money I can put her in there, so it's not like I'm asking for much. My job is on the line too, Mr. Mikaelson. So either take it or leave it. The decision is up to you."

Klaus smirked "Well I do have the money, I'm just thinking if this is really worth it. I'm having internal conflicts right now, so if you don't mind just give me a moment to think." Klaus didn't know if he should pay the money and find out who it was or not and never have the opportunity to know. He knew what he wanted and what was logical. Tessa was patiently waiting for his answer. "Oh to hell with it. I need to know for the sake and peace of my mind. You have a deal." Tessa smiled and then proceeded to find out all of his information, and told him it would take a couple of days to get the results but they could meet up and she would give him all that she could and in return he would give her the money. "I'm not a person to screw over, love. So please don't regret this little meeting and get me what I want. I have my ways of destroying people, and their love ones. We wouldn't want that though, would we?" Tessa looked up in shock while Klaus quietly walked out the office. Rebekah saw him as soon as he entered the room and gave him a questioning stare. "I will explain everything on the way out, don't fear little sister. Everything is going to be alright." Rebekah snorted and he followed her out the double doors. Klaus could only hope that his words were true and in the end this would be worth it.

xxxxxxxxx

Caroline walked into the apartment after an unsuccessful night, well for her at least. Katherine had managed to find a guy that was willing to pay the right price to spend the night with her. Caroline took off her heels and headed to the nightstand between the two cots they shared. She took the bag out and popped the pills into her mouth and waited for some kind of disconnection. She hated feeling like she was never good enough, not even in high school when she was always second best. Caroline shook her head, not wanting to ruin her high with past juvenile thoughts. She laid down on the cheap cot, finally feeling some effects and making her feel nothing. She licked her lips and stared up at the ceiling, wondering if Katherine was going to come home tonight or actually stay out with the guy that had picked her up. She should have been used to it, it was rare that Kat came home at all during the night.

Awhile later Caroline took a deep breath, and decided that she was going to attempt to cook something, which was probably a bad idea but what the hell. What could possibly go wrong? She strolled into the kitchen and opened the old cabinets to see if there was anything edible that she could find to cook. There was some spaghetti noodles, tomato sauce, ramen noodles, and crackers. Caroline twisted her lip up in disgust; clearly they needed to go grocery shopping. She gave a small chuckle, the thought of Kat in a grocery store amusing her to no end. Caroline took the noodles and sauce and decided she would make a cheap version of spaghetti. She found an old pot, filled it with water and waited for it to boil. As she waited she went into living room where most of her stuff was piled up in an old suitcase. She paused as she noticed a book peaking out partially from inside one of the compartments.

She walked over to the suit case and pulled it open and noticed that it had been a diary she had kept since her freshman year in high school. Caroline blinked back a couple of tears, her chest suddenly felt tight. She opened the book to a random page and started to read. The entry was from her sophomore year and it just happened to be the day that Aaron Whitmore tried to make out with her behind the bleachers before gym class. Caroline laughed at the memory, recalling that Mr. Tanner had found them and gave them a week of detention, and wouldn't inform their parents of their actions but it had better not happen again. Poor Aaron hadn't even glanced in Caroline's direction after that day. Caroline closed the book and looked around the shabby apartment. Everything back then had been so simple, then life had actually happened. Caroline put the book back into the suitcase and went to place the noodles into the boiling water. She realized that an old memory had made her truly happier than she had been in months. She shook her head and decided not to dwell on the past any more that night.

xxxxxxxxx

Three days had past and Klaus was anxiously waiting for Tessa to show up with the information she had obtained. She emailed him that morning and told her to meet at Riverfront Park at 2 o'clock sharp Tuesday. He had the manila folder containing the cash inside resting inside his jacket pocket. He didn't feel safe carrying around 10,000 dollars so he had Rebekah follow him with her new taser. She was excited about getting to use it, but he prayed she didn't have to. Klaus took a look around the park seeing a playground with kids of all ages running around and playing. He had never gotten to do that as a child, always being too sickly to play. He had instead turned to painting and writing poetry. His mother had told him women would flock to him when he was older because of his unique skills. He rolled his eyes with the thought of the dreadful woman ever telling him such a thing.

"Well Mr. Mikaelson, I have everything you need right here." Klaus turned around quickly and spotted Tessa coming towards him with a white envelope in her hand. He quickly stood up and went to grab the information he desperately needed to see. She snatched the envelope back and square her shoulders "Not until I get what we agreed on." Klaus smirked and pulled the money from inside his jacket pocket. He held it out and waited for her to reach for it. "If this is not what I'm looking for sweetheart, then I suggest you start looking for another job and your daughter will never get into any private institution or possibly even any colleges. Who knows?" Tessa eerily smiled "Everything you are looking for are in those documents, Mr. Mikaelson. Thank you for this business agreement but I will be on my way now." She turned and walked down the path and out of Klaus' sight.

Rebekah came running up after she left. "Horrid woman, I was hoping she would screw it up so I could taser her. I would have enjoyed that." Rebekah turned to look at Klaus who just held the white envelope in his hands, twirling it back and forth. "Well are you going to open it, or are we going to stand out here, looking like bloody idiots all day?" Klaus looked at Rebekah and he seemed afraid, she had never seen that look on his face before. "Rebekah what if this was a mistake, what if-" Rebekah waved her arms around and he quickly shut his mouth. "This is something that you wanted, no needed to know Nik. You have to know because if you don't then soon it will drive you mad and it will consume your every thought. Then you will drive me crazy and I will be forced to kill you for the sake of my sanity. Just go ahead and read it, and we will go from there." Rebekah said with a soft smile. Klaus looked at the envelope and tore it open to see what information it held. He pulled the paper out and unfolded it, determined to know the name of the person whose heart was in his chest. Rebekah tried to glance at it from his shoulder but she couldn't see the words clearly. "Well, what does it say?" She asked and looked up at Klaus. He turned to look at her with a sad smile, "His name was William Forbes."

xxxxxxxxx

Caroline didn't know when she passed out, she just knew it was around lunch time when she heard the construction workers pounding away outside. Her head throbbed and she knew she had to find something to help ease the pain soon. She got up and walked into the bathroom finding the pain medicine and taking two to see if it would give her any relief. She looked in the mirror and scowled at what she saw. Her eyeliner and mascara had run down her face leaving a black trail and the red lipstick was smeared across her right cheek. She looked a hot mess, at least she felt like she looked. She turned the faucet on and let the water warm up. She took a rag and tried to wipe all the excess make up off her face. Her blonde hair fell in natural waves along the middle of her back. She looked in the mirror, looking somewhat better and threw her dress off. She walked around the apartment with just her lace black panties covering her. She didn't have the best body, but she didn't have a boyish figure by any means. She had slight curves and an athletic build; she thought she look decent.

Caroline found some black shorts and her black bra, and a white spaghetti strap shirt and threw them on, feeling comfortable enough to go get some cheap lunch based on the time she had woken up. She quickly made her way down the stairs and onto the sidewalk that led to the cheap pizzeria place right on the corner. She made her way up to the stand and ordered a pepperoni slice and a root bear float to go with it. "Caroline?" Caroline turned to the male voice and her mouth fell open. Her long time friend from Mystic Falls, Stefan happened to be in standing directly behind her. Stefan gave her one of his charming smiles and went in for a hug, Caroline stood awkwardly not knowing if she should run or hug him in return. He placed his arms around her and she gently hugged him back. What were the odds, that she would see Stefan and the way she looked right now, no less. Karma was out to get her, that sneaky bitch.

"So, Care… How have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while, well since your dad-" Stefan's face fell and he quickly turned away. Caroline bit her lower lip, her dad was a subject she never wanted to talk about with anyone. "I've been doing good Salvatore, just living. You know that's what people tend to do." She replied a little harshly and he took notice. "Well I know you haven't been around to see your mom lately. She's taken a turn for the worse you know, well no you don't because you never call or go to see her." Caroline looked up at Stefan shamefully and with anger in her eyes. "Well that's because all that is in the past and that's where I want to leave it. How do you know about my mother anyway?" Stefan looked away before turning back to her with a sad smile, "I go to visit often, just to see how she's doing. You know I visited you too when I knew you weren't coming back to school. I knew it meant a lot to you that someone did." Caroline knew that Stefan was a true friend, the only friend that had came to see her after she had left school to take care of her mother. It wasn't as often as she liked, but his company was always warm and inviting. People at school had thought they were hooking up, but Stefan had always been in love with Elena.

"I'm sorry Stefan, I've just had a lot going on and I don't need all the parent drama right now. But enough of me, what the hell are you doing here?" Caroline threw him a confused look. "Well I'm actually on a business trip. Damon and I are trying to merge with a company here to expand our small company from home. It's a lot of negotiating, I'm sure it would bore you though." Caroline's face turned into a scowl; Damon was here. "I know Damon and you don't have the best past, but he's changed a lot Care. I think even you would be proud of him." Caroline looked away from Stefan and rolled her eyes. Yeah, Damon had changed her ass. The man only thought of himself and what he could get from others to better said self. Caroline sighed and gave Stefan a small smile, "Well Salvatore, it was good to see you but I think I'm going to head home and eat this delicious junk food. You take care of yourself and who knows? Maybe I'll see you soon." Caroline gave him a wink and started to walk off before Stefan grabbed her arm and pulled her around, "Caroline come home, and see your mother. Don't have any more regrets." He gently let go of her arm gave her a sad smile and turned to walk in the other direction. Caroline watched as his figure disappeared around the next street corner before letting two tears fall down her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Nik? I mean what if this is like a mass murdering family or if they have psychological issues and want to kill you?" Klaus laughed "Rebekah, you have a morbid sense of humor, where the hell do you come up with this stuff?" Rebekah smiled and sat down in a chair, "Don't you ever watch Dr. Phil, brother?" Klaus rolled his eyes and continued to pack. "I'm serious though, what if they are some weird, messed up, hillbilly family?" Klaus went to his dresser to grab some jeans while Rebekah kept torturing herself. "Rebekah they live in Virginia, I doubt they are going to be some hillbilly family as you so put it." He turned back to place the jeans in the bag and made his way down to the bathroom Rebekah right behind him, "What if they are Nik? What will you do?" Klaus smirked and turned to her "I shall yell yee-haw and eat whatever rodent we can find on the highway little sister. I've never had possum before, I've heard it tastes like chicken though." Rebekah rolled her eyes and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "I'm serious, you know how I worry about you. I just want you to be sure that this is something you want to do." Klaus stepped in and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Rebekah, I am going to be fine and this is something that I have to do. One day you will understand."

Klaus made his way back out to the bedroom and placed everything in his overnight bag. It would take him a little over a day to make the trip and he felt excited but also terrified at the same time. He didn't know how the family would handle the information he was about to deliver to them. He couldn't stop now though, he felt it was somehow his responsibility to see how the family was doing and try to aid them anyway he could. He wanted to feel worthy to the family and let them know that William Forbes' heart had not gone to waste. He zipped the bag, placed it on his shoulder and turned to see Rebekah in the doorway. She had tears in her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. "C'mon on now, don't cry. I will be back in 3 days, and I will be fine. Don't worry. I will call you every time I stop. I promise." Rebekah leaned in to hug him and he hugged her in return, patting her back trying to comfort her. "You better come back, or I swear I'll kill you myself." Klaus smiled at her as they walked through the penthouse to the front door. "I will be back, and I will tell you all about how I met the Forbes' family."

Rebekah and he made their way downstairs to his car, he threw his belongings in the back and turned to face her. Rebekah's face was in a pout and she had her arms crossed; he knew she was upset because he had not invited her to come along. "Rebekah you have school, and your job. I would have asked you to come, but I know you have important things to do. Besides, I think I need to do this by myself." Rebekah nodded slowly, and reached to give him a small hug. "Just be careful, and call me. I mean it Nik, you don't want me driving all the way to Virginia. Trust me, I will not be as joyful as I am now." Klaus smirked gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and got in the car. He made his way down the street and glanced back to see Rebekah waving bye. He turned on the radio to a familiar tune and sighed. Why did he suddenly feel like everything was about to change?

xxxxxxxxxx

Katherine walked into the apartment and found Caroline munching away on pizza and watching bad television. "Care, why in the world are you watching Dr. Phil?" Katherine asked, her face scrunching up in distaste. "There's nothing else on tv, and these people actually make my life look a little normal. At least I'm not watching Jerry." Katherine nodded her head and walked into the kitchen. Caroline rolled her eyes, her friend never understood her love for the tv shows. "So Miss Pierce, how did last night go?" Katherine walked back into the small living room and pulled out a wad of $100 bills. Caroline smiled "Jack pot. You must have worked him good." Katherine smirked and sat on the couch, "Well a woman doesn't kiss and tell, Caroline." Caroline scoffed and continued to watch her show. Katherine noticed that something seemed off, Caroline wasn't being as talkative as she normally was. She stood up and went to turn off the tv. "Hey! What did you do that for?" Caroline screamed looking up. Katherine crossed her arms and gave Caroline a hard stare. "What?" Caroline asked still eating her pizza.

"Something is up with you, you've been awfully quiet since I got home. What happened?" Katherine asked with concern. Caroline looked down, she had hoped Kat wouldn't have noticed but nothing ever got passed her. "I saw an old friend today, from Mystic Falls. He told me about how my mom was doing and made me feel like shit for not checking on her. I just- I don't know, I feel bad and I don't have anything left to take. I don't have any money because I didn't get any business and I- I just feel so bad." Caroline looked up waiting for her response. Katherine gave her a hard stare and walked away from her, Caroline went back to eating. "Well he's right you know. You should call and see how she is doing, that's the least you could do." Caroline snapped her head up and glared at Katherine. Katherine had already walked off, going into the bathroom to take a shower.

Caroline sighed and knew that Kat was right, she needed to see how bad things had really gotten. Caroline stood up, wiped her hands off and made her way out the door. She went to the pay phone around the corner, and hesitated before dialing the number she had known for forever. The phone rang and rang and as soon as she thought no one was going to answer and familiar female voice answered the phone. "Hello, Forbes resident. This is April speaking." Caroline couldn't speak, she suddenly felt numb and uncomfortable. "Hello? I hear breathing, is someone there?" April asked. "April?" Caroline softly whispered. No one said anything for a moment before she heard April take a deep breath, "Caroline? Caroline is that really you?" she asked relived. "Yes April, this is Caroline. I-I just wanted to see how mom was doing?" She could hear sounds in the background as if something was crashing, "Hold- Hold on for just a minute." Caroline waited as she heard two female voices in the distant over the phone speaking. "Sorry Care, your mom spilled her water. She's been doing that a lot recently."

Caroline sighed, her mom had gotten worse and everyone seemed to think she didn't care. "Care, I'm not trying to pry but what happened to you? You haven't called or visited. What's going on, are you ok?" Caroline felt so ashamed, but she couldn't tell April what she had been up too "Sorry April, I've just been super busy with school and work. You know how it is, things just seemed to slip my mind." She waited for what seemed like forever for a response "It's ok, I understand how hectic life can get. I just wish you would call more to check in. It's been a little over 7 months. That's a long time, Caroline. You need to come see your mother soon, it's getting worse." Caroline nodded her head, she knew she needed to but she didn't want her mother seeing her like this. "I know April, and I will soon. I promise. I will call you soon to check in and see how things are going." She knew somehow that April could see through her lies, when she heard a loud sigh over the phone. "Of course, Care just take care of yourself. Please call or visit soon." Then the line cut off. Caroline hung up the phone, and stepped out of the booth.

She felt completely shameful, and this is the reason why she hadn't called in the first place. Caroline ran back to the apartment, grateful that Katherine was still in the bathroom and reached into the night stand to pull out one of the $100 dollar bills. She stuffed the money into her bra and ran out of the apartment. She had never stolen from Katherine before, but this was something that she needed. She didn't care if Katherine got mad, she had taken her advice and made the call. Caroline craved the high and after that devastating phone call she knew she had to have it. She made her way across the city and to Jeremy's apartment. She pounded on the door, and paced back and forth for someone to answer it. The door opened and Jeremy looked at Caroline with a small smirk. "Here for the drugs or me?" Caroline rolled her eyes and walked into the apartment and began taking her shirt off. "Both."


	4. Chapter 4

****Author's Note****

**There is an attempt rape in this chapter. I felt it was beneficial to the storyline even though I was extremely uncomfortable writing it. As a warning, I will ****UNDERLINE**** the first and last sentence.**

* * *

Klaus pulled off the interstate and on the Hwy that would lead him to Mystic Falls. The sign he'd seen had read eight miles ahead. "About time." Klaus muttered to himself. He started humming to the song on the radio, when his phone rang from the passenger seat. Klaus gritted his teeth and answered, "Hello Rebekah, I haven't made it yet but I should be there shortly."

She had called every hour, precisely on the dot to check in on him. "I'm sorry I'm calling so much, I just wanted to make sure that everything is ok. Are you feeling alright?" Klaus sighed, "Rebekah, I'm feeling the same as I was an hour ago. I promise you when I find a hotel, I will text you and let you know I've made it safely." He could hear her light breathing over the phone, "Ok, Nik. Just be careful." He hung up the phone and a sign came into his sight, he had finally reached Mystic Falls.

He quickly drove through the small town noting it as dull and boring, a place he would never live in. Family owned shops and a couple of fast food restaurants, it was worse than he initially thought. He drove until he finally found a small motel, just off the main road and he pulled into the entry way. He made his way to the front desk and got a room, it wasn't decent by any means but he would survive. Klaus quickly unpacked his belongings and made his way back to the front desk. He asked where he could find some decent food.

The motel clerk named Jamie wrote down all the restaurants for him, but claimed the Mystic Grill had most amazing food in town. He got directions and quickly walked out of the motel and down the street. After five minutes he finally found it. He entered the restaurant, took a look around and noticed they had a bar. While it was too early to drink, not that he did anyway he took a seat and waited for the waitress to approach him.

A blonde girl with a 'Mystic Grill' t-shirt made her way towards him "Hey there, would you like a menu?" she asked, tilting her head. Klaus smiled, "I'm not a picky man, I'll have whatever the special is." She smiled back, winked and turned to take his order to the kitchen.

"I've never seen you before, and it's not often we get a newbie in town." Klaus turned to his right and a dark-haired man approached him. The man turned to him and gave him a small smirk, reaching out with his hand. "I'm Damon Salvatore and who might you be?" Klaus took his hand and shook it. "My name is Klaus Mikaelson, and yes I've never been here before. I'm here on some important matters." Damon nodded his head "Small town, small talk. Whatever brought you here, by tomorrow everyone will know."

Klaus gave him a confused look and shook his head. "So what exactly important matters brought you here, Mr. Mikaelson?" Damon gave him a toothy smile. "Well, I'm actually looking for a family, Mr. Salvatore." Klaus turned his head away intent with ending the conversation. "I've lived here all my life, I know everyone. What family are you looking for?" The waitress returned with his food, and Klaus grinned in response. "Their name is Forbes. The Forbes family."

Damon turned to Klaus and nodded, "Yep. Blondie's family, except her dad passed away about half a year ago. He didn't live here anyways but her mom still lives here. She's not really in a sound state of mind, if you know what I mean. She lives up on Oakridge St. The first yellow house on the right. You can't miss it." Klaus couldn't believe how easy it had been, just like that he had found out about them and where they lived.

"Thanks mate, I really appreciate it." Klaus said before taking a bite of his burger. "No problem, but I have to ask… Why exactly are you here to see them? I'm asking as a concerned friend." Damon threw him a condescending look. Klaus' reply was simple, "It's personal." Klaus quickly ate his meal, paid and left. He made his way through the town again finally stopping and asking for directions; he made his way to Oakridge St. He walked down the side-walk, his nerves going haywire. He was anxious but also terrified at the same time. He found the yellow house that Damon had spoke about, and made his way down the small lane.

When he reached the front door he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, regained his composure and knocked. His nerves went haywire as he waited for what felt like an eternity before someone answered the door. The door opened and a pretty brunette looked at him confused. "Can I help you?" she asked. Klaus was speechless, he had absolutely no idea what to say. She started at him, waiting for a response. "Is this the Forbes' residents?" was all he could manage to say. The girl's eyes narrowed and she shifted uncomfortably, "Yes it is, but who are you and what do you want for that matter?"

Klaus snapped out of his shock and put his hands in his jacket pocket, "My name is Klaus Mikaelson. I'm here to talk to Ms. Forbes, it's in regards about her late husband." The brunette's eyes widened and she moved to the side allowing him to enter the house. He walked through the door way into a small hall, noticing pictures along the wall as he went. She gestured to the right and led him into a living room. He sat down on the sofa as she made her way to the small love seat. "So, who are you exactly?" she asked. Klaus looked at the girl, she was young, no more than twenty-five.

"My name is Klaus, and I was wishing to speak to Ms. Forbes about my- situation." Klaus hesitated. "It involves her husband." The girl shook her head softly, "My name is April Young, and I'm sorry but Ms. Forbes suffers from Alzheimer's. I'm her live in nurse and I take care of her. I could let you speak to her, but it probably wouldn't do you any good." April said with a sad smile. Klaus didn't know what to say, but he knew that even though it might not mean something to her, it would mean something to him. "I would still love to talk to her, just to get something off my chest if you don't mind Miss Young."

xxxxxxxx

Caroline woke up, naked with an arm slung over her stomach. What the hell had happened last night? All she could remember was going to Jeremy's, them having sex and getting high and after that it was all a blur. Her head ached and she quickly closed her eyes trying to help ease the pain. She glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand, it read seven o'clock in the morning. Jeremy turned over in his sleep pulling his arm off her in the process. Caroline took a deep breath and tried to figure out the best possible way to get out of the bed without waking him. She gently scooted off the edge and tip toed around the bed room, trying to find any article of her clothing. "Trying to sneak out on me? That's not very nice Care."

Caroline jumped from fright and faced the bed. Jeremy was looking at her from the bed, then sat up and motioned for her to come to him. Caroline smiled and made her way to the bed, sitting on the edge while he hugged her around the waist. "I was thinking about maybe another round, what do you think babe?" Jeremy said kissing her neck. Caroline sighed and pulled away from him, "Jeremy I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have come here. I was upset and-and I just needed a distraction. I need to get back to talk to Kat." Jeremy scoffed, rolled his eyes, "Caroline, I don't give a crap about you or your feelings. I just want a quickie. C'mon we still have time before I need to leave." Caroline stared at him hard before rising off the bed, stomping to the door. "I don't care. You have a hand. Use it." She shouted, flipping her hair before she turned and slammed the door.

Caroline slipped on her panties and bra before finding her pants and shirt that she had discarded when she walked into the door. A door opening caught her attention but before she could turn around, she fell hard to the floor from being pushed from behind. Her face hit the floor and felt her face split. She knew that it would leave a bruise later on. She tried to raise but Jeremy pushed her back to the floor and wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her hips into the air before attempting to pull down her panties. "Jeremy! What the hell- What are you doing?!" She screamed. Caroline reached around and grabbed his arm trying to claw at any flesh she could find but he pulled at her head and slammed it towards the ground. Caroline's head pounded and the air gushed from her lungs.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing? I wanted sex. You refused, so I'm going to make you want me." She could feel him behind her, his hands tugging on the silk material trying to pull her panties down again. After a moment he succeed making them fall around her knees. Caroline started crying and tried to fight him off. Finally she felt some leverage when he let up to position himself against her, she knew that she had to do something and quick. She pulled herself forward with her hands, raised her leg up and kicked him with all her strength in the gut.

Jeremy's hand automatically let go of her head and waist and Caroline hastily got up to run to the front door. She grabbed her clothes before looking at him one last time. Jeremy was still hunched over on the floor holding his stomach in pain, cursing under his breath. "I told you no! You will never touch me again or god so help me… I will kill you!" She screamed and ran through the door tears falling down her face. She stopped only for a moment outside the door to clumsily put on her clothing, then ran down the stairs and out the apartment complex.

Caroline didn't even notice the rain that was falling when she made it outside, or the fact she was completely drenched. She held herself as she ran across the city, trying to make sense of what had happened. Yes, she slept with men for money, but she had never been forced to have sex with someone. For her sex had always been some sort of business arrangement between her and the "client" or as she liked to call them. Today had been different. She had been held down and almost raped. Caroline stopped and took a look around her. In her mind the people were all staring at her, judging her and she cried uncontrollably. She didn't want this life anymore.

Caroline ran down the sidewalk, she needed Katherine. Caroline had to tell her before Katherine found out and did something incredibly stupid. She made it to their apartment and opened the door. She saw Katherine sitting on the couch, reading some magazine. Katherine's head popped up at the sound of the door being opened and watched as Caroline entered. "Caroline! Where the hell have-"Katherine stopped when she noticed the bruise and a small cut on Caroline's upper check. "What the hell happened?! Are you alright?!" Katherine placed her hand upon Caroline's cheek.

Caroline winced in pain when she felt Katherine's finger lightly brush across her upper check. She had been in such haste to get out of Jeremy's apartment, she hadn't felt any pain. "We need to get a butterfly bandage on that cut soon, or it might scar." Katherine looked at Caroline waiting for an explanation. "I-I Katherine, he- he tried. He tried." Caroline forcefully hugged her and a shocked Katherine tried to soothe her by rubbing slow circles on her back.

"Sweetie, who? Who tried what? Please… talk to me." Katherine softly pulled back to look at Caroline and brushed at the hair that had fallen in her face. Caroline trembled and fell to the couch, and Katherine sat beside her, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "I went to Jeremy's last night we- we hooked up, and I took the money- Katherine I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Caroline looked up at Katherine, her eyes pleading for Katherine to forgive her. "Caroline it's ok, I don't care about the money. What happened? Why is your faced bruised and cut?" Caroline couldn't seem to focus on anything; instead she looked at the magazine Katherine been reading. She wanted to forget and push the dark thoughts away, but she knew she wouldn't be able to.

Not this time. "Jeremy… He tri-tried to rape me. I tol-told him no, but… he still… he tried. I got away and then I ran- I ran." Caroline softly whispered, then started sobbing uncontrollably, she glanced at Katherine through her tears waiting for her response. Katherine's eyes turned dark, and her mouth formed a straight line. Katherine let go of her hand and stood up going towards the door. "Kat- Katherine? Where- where are you going?" Caroline asked trying to control her voice. Katherine opened the door and looked over her shoulder, the darkness lingering in her eyes "I'm going to kill the bastard."

Caroline jumped up and slammed the door. "No, Katherine! I don't want anything to do with the asshole, ever again. I just need you now. Please… I need my friend." Katherine's eyes softened, and she pulled Caroline into her arms. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'm so sorry." Caroline closed her eyes and let Katherine comfort her until she felt she could cry no more.

xxxxxxxxx

Klaus waited as April went upstairs to ask Ms. Forbes if she was up for company. Klaus stood up and began walking around the living room. The house was homey and he felt envy for someone who got to grow up in such a home. His home had been cold and disconnected, or maybe it had been his family that made him feel such a way. He had always been the black sheep and had left England the day he became a legal adult. He moved around the couch and noticed the house was extremely clean and there were pictures above the mantle. He went to further investigate. The pictures were of the same girl, he assumed it to be the girl Damon was referring to as 'Blondie'.

He noticed that the pictures were in order from her age. He stared at the baby picture, the little girl with blonde curls had obviously gotten into some brown concoction, possibly pudding. He looked at a few more pictures, a 5th birthday party with a Barbie cake, a picture of her as a young teenager with braces, going to some dance with a dark-haired boy by her side. Then finally he got to the last picture and his breath caught. The woman smiling back at him was absolutely stunning. Her hair was naturally waved past her shoulders and her bright blue eyes gleamed in the picture. What caught his attention the most was her smile, it seemed infectious and somehow he wanted to see her smile in person. He believed the picture wouldn't do it justice.

"Hello there, young man. How do you do?" Klaus turned away from the mantel and towards the entrance to the living room. A woman, in her possible 50's smiled at him from the wheelchair she was residing in. Klaus went to move towards her when she held her hand up "No, sweetie. I'll come to you." Klaus watched as she rose from the wheelchair and slowly moved her way towards the couch. He noticed April was right behind her watching to make sure no accident occurred. The woman finally made her destination and sat down. Klaus moved towards the love seat and took a seat. "Hello Ms. Forbes, I'm Klaus Mikaelson and I-" Klaus looked back up at April. A phone suddenly rang, breaking the heavy silence. April paused and took a look at Klaus and then at Ms. Forbes. "Oh April, be a doll and go answer that phone. I will talk to this young man."

April pursed her lips and turn to go answer the phone. He noticed that Ms. Forbes was waiting for him to continue to speak. "As I was saying Ms. Forbes-" Ms. Forbes laughed a small laugh "Please young man, call me Liz." And with that she scooted further back into the couch. Klaus watched as her face soured, completely different from the woman she was just a moment ago. "Bill, why didn't you come home? You're leaving me? I know this is the best for her! She's my daughter too! Why?! Just tell me why?! I know you wanted to talk to her, but-" Ms. Forbes started yelling, knocking over her glass of water. Klaus backed away in fear and he wanted her face set in confusion.

He watched as April ran through the hallway and kneeled in front of Ms. Forbes. "Liz, its ok- Ssssh- It's ok. You're alright, remember? We're home. Just breathe. Breathe." Liz looked around for a moment, blinking as she took in her surroundings. Her gaze landed on Klaus. She looked hard at him for a moment before her face took on confusion "Who the hell are you?"

Klaus shifted on the love seat extremely uncomfortable. This was not what he was expecting when he read the medical files on William Forbes. He was expecting a grieving wife, and the possibly of them having already grown children as he read that William's age had been fifty-six. April stood slowly not wanting to upset Liz anymore before turning to Klaus "I'm going to take her upstairs to rest now." April moved back towards Liz and helped her up and back into the wheelchair. Liz gave him a small smile. "I will see you later Bill, be safe. I love you."

April looked at him with sadness in her eyes and pulled the fragile woman away. Klaus let out a deep breath and rubbed his hands together. He suddenly felt pity and sadness for the Forbes family. William Forbes had somehow lost his life, and his wife… that was an upsetting situation on its own. He had his fair share of disappointment in life but never had such tragedy. April returned shortly with two glasses of lemonade and sat down where Liz had been moments before. She placed the lemonade on the coffee table before giving Klaus a solemn look "So, since you've met Liz do you understand? She's not really able to answer any of your questions. However, I've known the Forbes almost all my life. What do you need to know about them?" April asked crossing her arms and relaxing into the couch.

Where should he begin? Klaus thought for a moment before asking the one question he was terrified to know. "What happened to William Forbes, eight months ago?" April slowly looked away and then leaned forward picking up one of the glasses. She took a small sip of the lemonade and placed it back on the table. April sighed and began speaking "Bill Forbes was a good man. He did so much for people around here, and he had a naturally good-hearted soul. He was one of the best men I had ever met." April paused, and her face turned to complete sadness. "He moved away after Liz and he got a divorce around 8 years ago. He had fallen in love with another man and he moved to Richmond to be with him."

Klaus' eyes widened in shock. That was something he wasn't expecting. April gave him a knowing look. "Yes, a man. His name was Steven and they were oddly enough- perfect for one another. Liz understood and accepted it. Steven and Liz actually became decent enough friends. Well, one night Bill was driving to go see his daughter that had come to visit him the day before." April licked her lips and continued. "Apparently that day they had gotten into a huge fight and he was going to make amends. Before he could get there though, a drunk driver hit his car from the side causing it to turn over. Bill's head struck the wind shield and he had bleeding on the brain." Klaus looked up at April and she stopped, biting her lip. "They tried to save him, but… it was already too late." Klaus looked down, his eyes filling with tears even though none escaped.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I'm sure he was a great man." Klaus spoke with raw emotion in his voice. April nodded and smiled. "Yes. Yes he was. I always looked up to him. He's the one who persuaded me to become a nurse. He always said that I took such great care of my father that it was in my blood." April gave a small laugh. "I will never forget him or the things he's done. " Klaus nodded and he reached for the lemonade and took a large gulp. He now knew that the man whose heart was beating in his chest was a decent man and that made Klaus feel guilty.

A good man had left the world and he got to live. How was that even fair? Klaus sighed and ignored his thoughts, not noticing that April had asked him something. Klaus nodded his head in agreement and she looked at him questioning. Klaus decided to change the subject. He stood up and moved towards the mantel. "Is that their daughter in the pictures? The blonde?" April smiled "Yes, the one and only. She's pretty isn't she?" Klaus gave her a small grin. He couldn't help but stare at the last picture of her. "What's her name?" Klaus needed to know. April looked at him once, before turning back to the picture. "Her name's Caroline."

xxxxxxxxx

Caroline sipped the hot chocolate that Katherine had made for her, still wearing her semi soaked clothes. "You'll probably need to go get a shower soon. You've sat there for an hour and it will probably make you feel a little better." Caroline finished her drink and looked up at Katherine and she gave Caroline a small smile. Caroline stood up, the blanket that Katherine had placed around her shoulders falling to the floor. Caroline moved towards the bathroom and quietly shut the door.

She began taking off her clothes and turned on the water. She faced herself in the mirror and her breath came to a halt. Her right eye was beginning to turn purple and there was a small gash under her cheek bone. Both of her hands flew to her face to check the damage. Caroline finally found her breath and hot tears streamed down her face. How had this had almost happened to her? She would never understand why someone would think it was ok. She stepped into the hot spray and let the water relax her tense muscles. Even though the shower was hot, she felt extremely cold inside. A loud bang from outside the door caused her to hurry and turn the water off.

She pulled back the shower curtain and found a towel and quickly wrapped it around her. She made her way slowly to the door and opened it slightly just enough to peek outside. She saw Katherine at the door frowning, the chain preventing whoever it was from coming inside. With the door partly open she couldn't make out who the person was on the other side. "I told you, jerk! Caroline is not here! I haven't seen her all day! What part of that didn't you understand?!" Katherine yelled.

Caroline listened waiting to see if she could recognize the voice behind the door. "Well since I have no problem with you, I have a little message for her. If you see her, tell her Jeremy said she better get her ass out-of-town or she'll regret it. He's serious Katherine. Caroline screwed up and she knows what the boss could do when that happens. Just tell her to run and never come back. That's his last offer." Caroline recognized it as Tyler, one of Jeremy's men. Katherine glared at Tyler and slammed the door in his face. Caroline stepped out of the bathroom, and she almost felt her knees give out. Katherine walked briskly towards Caroline and wrapped her arms around her. "Care, you've got to get out-of-town tonight! If Jeremy or Tyler finds you stayed-". "He'd kill me." Caroline finished. Katherine's eyes widened, "Yes. They'll kill you. You've got to leave." Caroline began to panic. She ran to the living room and started throwing all of her belongings into her old suitcase.

"Caroline, where are you going to go?" Caroline stopped. Where would she go? She hadn't really thought everything out, but given the certain circumstances she hadn't really had the time. Caroline slowly fell to the ground, defeated. She had nowhere to go. Katherine sat in front of her and handed her some clothes. "You should get dressed, and then we'll figure this out." Caroline took the clothes, stood up and dropped the towel to begin dressing. She saw Katherine with her brow scrunched, obviously thinking. Katherine turned towards Caroline with a sad smile, and Caroline immediately felt frightened.

"Go home, Caroline. You can go home." Caroline's demeanor changed in a heartbeat. She glared at Katherine for even bring up such a ludicrous thought. "Katherine, I can't go home! I've told you that a thousand times. I just-". "Well now you don't really have a choice! If Jeremy finds you, you're dead. I told you not to get involved with those people, but you never listen to me! There are always consequences to every action! I'm sorry for what happened to you, but Care they will never think of your home town. It's in the middle of nowhere! You can see your mother and you'll be safe!" Katherine pleaded. "Please think of her, Caroline. I know you don't want to... but think of yourself too. At least you'll be alive and around people who love you. You won't have to worry." Caroline closed her eyes, exhaustion finally hitting her hard.

"Ok." was her soft reply. She closed her eyes, done fighting for the moment. Katherine obviously cared about her enough to want her to live. Katherine turned to Caroline and smiled, relieved that her friend had come to her senses. They quickly packed her belongings and after Katherine had checked around the block to make sure it was safe they hailed a taxi and made their way to the bus station. Katherine paid for her ticket, and then after a tearful good-bye between the two was exchanged and a promise to call her as soon as she could Caroline made her way on the bus.

She found an empty seat and placed her bag beside her. She leaned back into the seat and looked out the window. The city that she had grown to love and now would have to forget. She didn't want to leave Katherine, her only friend that she felt gave a damn about her. Her eyes began to flutter and she let sleep consume her. Caroline felt someone placing a hand upon her shoulder and she jumped awake, looking around for the source of her disturbance. She saw an old man beside her and he gave her a small smile, "Ma'am, we've made it." Caroline blinked and took a look around her surroundings. She had slept through the trip back to her hometown. The sun glared through the window and she winced looking outside. The old bus station an sign that she had indeed made it to Mystic Falls.

She smiled and thanked the man and made her way off the bus. Caroline took a look around, nothing had changed. The Gilbert's small shop still on Corner St and Abby Bennett still had her small hair shop across from it. The town was exactly the same as it had been when she left. She let out a small sigh and pulled her large suitcase behind her. A car full of teenagers passed her, honking the horn and yelling out obscene words. Caroline rolled her eyes and continued walking down the road. The town was small, and for a moment she felt out-of-place. Caroline had gotten used to the big city and the bright lights.

She made her way down Main St, passing the old Salvatore boarding house at the end. She paused for a moment taking in the huge house. The trees were still the same, and the shutters had been repainted a dark green. She frowned remembering the Summer Break party from her junior year. Stefan had invited the school and that was when she had drunkenly had sex with his old brother, Damon.

She pulled at her jacket letting the memory fade and began walking again. After twenty minutes she finally made her way to Oakridge St. She nervously started messing with her hair and bit her lip. Katherine and her had tried to cover up the black eye the best they could but she still felt it could be seen to the naked eye. She pulled at her dress and licked her lips. She walked up the walk way, the yard was still planted with the rose bushes she had planted the last time she visited.

Caroline took a deep breath and told herself she could do this. She raised her hand to knock on the door but the door opened and a dark blonde haired man stepped forward. He stopped midway and his eyes went in shock as he took her in. Caroline didn't know this man so when he asked "Caroline Forbes?" in a thick British accent, her eyes narrowed. Caroline tilted her head and she automatically crossed her arms. Her eyebrows rose, her mouth formed a hard-line, and she spat out harshly, "Who the hell are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus couldn't sleep that night, not that he did much any other night but tonight he was especially restless. He thought about all he had learned that day about the Forbes family. Bill had been a decent, good-hearted man as April claimed. Klaus would never understand why God would take someone like Bill, and give him another chance at life. Life was cruel and unfair especially to the good. Klaus turned over on his side and glanced at the alarm clock, it was well past three in the morning. He sighed and laid his head on the cool pillow. After a few moments of constant turning and adjusting to get comfortable he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Klaus awoke the next day to the sun streaming in from the large window. He groaned and pushed himself up from the bed and reached for his phone. He had told April that he would try to visit sometime during the afternoon the next day. The time read just a little after twelve o'clock. Klaus groaned, irritated that he had slept for so long. He rubbed his eyes, still very much tired from lack of sleep but willed himself to get out of bed. He moved to stand and walked into the small bathroom.

He took a quick shower and rushed to get dressed, and made his way out of the room. Klaus didn't realize how cold Virginia actually got but the February day had a bitter coldness in the air. He hugged his jacket tighter to his body as he found himself at the Forbes residence. He knocked on the door and waited for April to answer. The door opened and April gave him a coy smile. "Hi, Mr.- Klaus. How are you today?" Klaus gave her a small smile, stepped inside and took off his jacket. "I'm fine… Miss April." He replied with a teasing grin. "How is Liz today?"

April took his jacket and hung it up, then walked past him into the living room. He followed with his head down anticipating bad news. "She's doing well today, she hasn't really had any outbursts. She had a small incident in the bathroom but other than that… she's been good." April gave a relieved sigh. He gave her a huge smile, when they heard Liz's voice call from the bedroom. "I'm going to go help her. I'll be back in just a moment." April raised her finger signaling him to stay there, and Klaus leaned back into the couch.

Klaus looked briefly at the pictures on the mantel, when his phone started ringing. Before he could answer, it stopped. He finally found it after fumbling around in his pocket and figured he would step outside for a moment to call Rebekah back. He didn't want to bother April and Liz. Klaus stood and quietly walked to the front door, and opened it. He went to step forward when he noticed there was someone on the other side. Klaus came to a full stop and looked up in shock, not expecting someone to be there. He knew who the woman was when he first saw her, so when 'Caroline Forbes' slipped through his lips he had no idea what kind of response he would get.

Klaus watched as her lips straightened and her whole demeanor changed. "Who the hell are you?" She snapped angrily. Klaus didn't know if he should say something or immediately run for his life by her tone. He simply didn't know what to say to her, so he just stood there and stared at her. His first impression was that Caroline was beautiful… even with the small cut underneath her cheek bone. Klaus wanted to ask her what had happened, but he didn't. Her hair hung in simple blonde waves to her shoulders and her eyes were a striking blue. Klaus was lost in his own thoughts but came to when Caroline snapped her fingers in front of his face.

He jumped from the interruption of his gawking, and she stared at him with annoyance when he realized she was waiting for an answer. Caroline's eyes narrowed and she shook her head, "Hello? I asked who are you and for that matter what are you doing coming out of my mother's home?" Klaus finally composed himself, smiled and extended his hand "Hi, I'm Klaus- Klaus Mikaelson. I was visiting your mother-" "Caroline!?" Klaus stepped out of the doorway and turned around to look at April and Liz. Liz was in her wheelchair facing the door and had tears streaming down her face, "Caroline, is that you?!" Klaus glanced at Caroline to see a wide smile on her face. Caroline ran through the house and wrapped her arms around the fragile woman in the wheelchair.

Klaus watched as mother and daughter hugged and it seemed as if time stopped. Caroline finally pulled away from Liz and brushed her hand affectionately over her cheek. "Oh mama, it's- it's so good to hear your voice again. I'm so sorry, it's been so long." Liz looked up and patted Caroline's hand. "It's alright sweetheart, you're here now. That's all that matters to me." Klaus gave a small smile as Caroline quickly wiped a tear away. He figured he would give them some time to talk, so he turned around and almost ran into a large battered suitcase. Klaus figured he would be a gentleman and asked, "Ummmmm… would you like me to bring this in?"

Klaus watched as Caroline turned to face him with an indifferent expression. "No, I can get it." Caroline walked passed him and grabbed her suitcase and drug it into the house. Klaus put his hand up in surrender, and she flashed him a dark scowl as she passed by. "Alright, love. I just wanted to help." He threw her a grin as she rolled her eyes and snorted. Klaus figured now would be an excellent time to step out and call his sister back. "April, I'm just going to step outside for a moment." April looked up at him, nodded then returned her attention back to Caroline. Klaus headed out the door when he heard Caroline mutter under her breath, "And hopefully never come back."

xxxxxxxxx

Caroline had never felt such relief as being back in the presence of her mother. She had aged since the last time she saw her, but she had never been so beautiful. Caroline grabbed her suitcase and walked toward the room that had been hers since birth. Before she could open the door she head April whisper behind her, "Care, I'm so glad to see you. I know your mother is too. I have to ask though, why are you being so hostile towards Mr. Mikaelson? It just seems at any moment you're gonna jump on him and stab him or something." Caroline tilted her head and gave a small laugh. "April, there was a strange man coming out of my mother's house that I don't know. Was I supposed to automatically be nice?"

Caroline thought about the strange man- Well now Mr. Mikaelson as she April had said. "I'm sorry April, but what is he doing here? I've never met him before... I just have a weird feeling about him." April looked down the hallway, making sure no one was in earshot before speaking. "I don't know exactly... He was here the day before and kept asking a lot of questions about your…." April paused and bit her lip but Caroline nudged her and gave her a curious look "He was asking about your dad."

Caroline's face fell at the mention of her father, but she felt her anger soar at the stranger wanting to know about her father. "He's been asking about dad?" Caroline's teeth gritted. April noticed the tone of Caroline's voice and immediately put up her hands up in defense. "No-nothing like that Care. He's just been asking about him- as a person. There's no reason to get upset." April's eyes closed in on the cut on her face and Caroline turned looking at the door to hide it. "I don't know what happened, these past months in New York but if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here for you." April gave her a soft smile and rubbed her arm in comfort.

"Thanks April. I know... I'm gonna go unpack my things." Caroline bit her lip and scurried through the door before April could say anymore. Caroline leaned back against the door and took a look at her old room. The extravagant pink comforter set her mother had gotten for her senior year still lingered on the bed. Caroline cringed at the thought of having to sleep under the ragged old cloth. The first thing she would do is find new bedding or buy a new set the next day. She placed the suitcase on her bed and watched as dust bunnies flew into the air. Caroline coughed and waved her hands around trying to rid of the irritation.

Caroline felt icky and started to feel the withdrawals of not being able to use her desired drug. She had promised Kat when she left New York she would leave all of it behind. The drugs, the prostitution, everything. Caroline quickly walked into the adjoined bathroom and shakily opened the medicine cabinet. She finally found the small white bottle and took three Tylenol out of the bottle. She felt the slowness of the pills down her throat as she dry took them and tried to relax. Caroline knew she could do this, it would take time but it was time to be strong if not for her than for her mom.

Caroline was extremely pale and she could see a small sheen of sweat on her forehead. She splashed some cool water on her face and took a look back in the mirror. She couldn't see the bruise, so the make up was still covering it nicely but the cut was still noticeable. She would come up with an excuse if someone asked, she ran into the wall or fell down the stairs. Caroline sighed and went back into the living room. She soon heard the laughter of her mom fall upon her ears and Caroline couldn't resist a small smile.

She leaned into the doorway but stopped when she saw the cause of her mother's laughter. Klaus Mikaelson was on the other couch speaking to her mother about something when she laughed again. Caroline's eyes softened for just a moment, but then she realized she had to get to the bottom of why this Klaus Mikaelson had decided to visit her mother. She made her presence known and both blonde heads turned to greet her.

"Caroline come in and have a seat, Klaus was just telling me a funny story about his sister." Caroline walked towards the couch her mother was sitting on and faced Klaus watching his reaction. He was an alluring man, she would give him that… but there was also something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. "I try ma'am." Klaus spoke sweetly looking from Liz to Caroline. When she looked up at him he quickly averted his gaze, staring up at the mantel. "Where is April?" Caroline looked around the room until Klaus spoke, "She's taking a shower, she told me that Liz would be fine on the couch for now."

Caroline nodded her head and ran her hand through her hair. "So… Mr. Klaus, where are you from exactly?" Caroline didn't know where the words had come from, she just opened her mouth and that's the first thing she had thought of. He gave her a sly grin, "Please, just call me Klaus. I'm from Manchester, England but… my family moved to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania when I was twelve. I've lived there ever since." Caroline smiled, at least he was being honest that she could tell.

"Oh, that seems interesting. So tell me, Klaus what do you do for a living?" Caroline asked emphasizing his name. Klaus looked at Caroline and quirked an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. Caroline could tell he was getting defensive. "I invested in the Stock Market... But please do tell me, Miss Forbes what do you do for a living?" Klaus questioned her, straight to the point. Caroline's face fell and she suddenly felt nauseated.

So he had caught on to her little game, well apparently she hadn't given him enough credit before. Caroline bit her bottom lip before giving a bitter laugh. He wasn't dumb and wouldn't be played for a fool. Caroline turned to her mother and smiled sweetly, "I'm going to get something to drink, mama would you like anything?" Caroline stood and waited for her mother's reply.

"No, honey I'm fine. Klaus might want something. Do you want anything dear?" Caroline could feel the vein in her neck about to explode from either stress or fury, she didn't know. All she knew was she wanted to strangle someone, that someone being a British wise ass, je- "Of course, Liz but I feel as if I should apologize. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Miss Forbes." Caroline spun around and faced Klaus.

His face seemed truly genuine and Caroline pursed her lips and sighed. "I'm fine. No apologies needed, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm sorry that I was about to twenty question you. Come with me and we'll see about getting you something to drink." Caroline turned her back on him but she could feel him rise and follow her down the dark hallway. "Hurry back." Liz called from the living room. Caroline made her way into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, there wasn't much of an option but one would have to do. "So we have either water, milk, or… orange juice. Take your pick."

She watched as Klaus took a step and pulled out a stool and sat down. He looked up at her, and she noticed since he had come closer that his eyes were piercing blue. A stranger who seemed to have the potential to kill her mother and herself and she thought he was cute. Go figure. "I'll have whatever you're having, love." Caroline scoffed and turned around. "Don't call me that. Please." Caroline took the juice out and grabbed two glasses and poured the drink. She took one glass and placed in in front of Klaus then grabbed her own glass and downed the liquid in the first few gulps. She placed her glass back on the counter and glimpsed at Klaus, she frowned when she noticed he was yet again staring at her.

Caroline groaned out of annoyance and turned upon him. "I don't know why you keep staring at me, but seriously… It's really starting to freak me out a little." Klaus smiled deeply and she realized the dimples embedded into his cheeks. Well now she knew for sure, he was definitely attractive. "Well, Miss Forbes… I'm simply trying to figure you out. Your expressions are what intrigue me the most. I'm sorry, if you felt I've done anything wrong." He placed his hands around his glass and twirled it in his hands.

Caroline was bewildered. How could this man figure her out, when he didn't even know anything about her? Caroline poured more juice and raised the glass to her lips. Before she took a sip she mumbled "Good luck with that." Klaus took a quick sip of his juice before speaking "I'm not here to cause any harm, I promise that. I… I just wanted to know more about your father. That's all." Caroline opened her mouth to speak but before she could a loud bang came from the living room.

Caroline's eyes widened in shock and she took off, running down the dark hallway. She froze when she came to the entrance of the living room. Liz was sprawled on her stomach on the living room floor. "Mama! Oh my god, are you ok?!" Caroline quickly jumped to the other side of her mother, and turned her placing her on her back. Liz's eyes were wide and she reached up to her left temple which had a small amount of blood. Caroline froze and backed up in the corner of the room. She felt her heart begin to race, as if she was going to pass out. She closed her eyes but before she fell she heard someone shout "Caroline?!" in the background but all she could feel was the darkness as she crashed to the floor.

xxxxxxxxx

Klaus watched as Caroline's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell against the wall. Then he heard footsteps running into the living room. "Oh my- What happened?!" April screamed as she made her way to Liz and kneeled down to check her injury. Klaus' eyes shifted from Liz to Caroline and he didn't know where to begin. April looked up at him, then looked into the corner when she spotted Caroline. "I fell, I didn't know… I didn't know…" Liz whispered. "It's ok, sweetie. I'm gonna take care of you… Klaus would you help me get Liz back to her wheelchair? I need to go clean her up. Then I'll deal with Caroline. First I've got to Liz cleaned up."

Klaus listened as April instructed him on how to help Liz up. Finally after a few minutes they placed her into the wheel chair as Klaus glanced back at Caroline. "April, should I move her… to the couch maybe?" April nodded her head towards Klaus "Yeah, that will be fine. Just make sure you prop her head up. I will be back soon." April began wheeling Liz down the hall when Liz's hand reached out to grab his wrist. He looked down and flinched at the blood on her cheek as she smiled warmly up at him. "Take care of that lovely girl. It seems like she needs someone."

Liz let go of his wrist and Klaus watched as April quietly made her way down the hallway with Liz. Liz's words struck him, and he knew then that he would try and do this family right anyway he could. He turned back to look at Caroline, she hadn't moved since her fainting spell. He moved around the couch and leaned down as he took her arms and tried to place them around his neck. Klaus then placed one arm underneath her legs and the other around her waist as he lifted her dead weight. He stumbled trying to regain his balance as he stood and made his way to the couch.

He laid her down, and placed the throw pillows under Caroline's head as he heard her whimpering in her sleep. Klaus listened carefully to the few words that passed through her lips. Klaus ran his hands over his face and he felt the need to comfort her, the only problem was he didn't know how. Caroline was calling out for her father. He heard the syllables pass through her lips a couple more times, before he couldn't resist any longer. He gently ran his hands through her hair, and hummed a soft tune. Caroline whimpered a few more times, before she turned towards him and her face relaxed.

Caroline's hand moved and Klaus removed his hand from her hair, waiting for some kind of reaction. He watched as her hand lifted and moved toward her face. Her face scrunched up and Klaus watched as her eyes fluttered open. Caroline swiftly sat up and placed her hands upon her forehead. Klaus watched as she looked around her surroundings then finally her eyes landed on him. She jumped in fright, but then relaxed and laid back down on the couch. "Are you alright sweetheart?" Klaus tenderly asked. Caroline looked dizzy but managed to answer him, "I'll be fine. I think…"

"What happened?" Caroline kept rubbing her temple. "I honestly don't know. Your mother- She" Caroline's eyes flashed to him in worry and she started stuttering her words, "Is she- Where… Mama!" Caroline tried to stand up but when a stern hand softly pushed her back down she hesitated. Klaus placed a hand on her arm and tried to reassure her that everything was fine. "Your mother is fine. April took her to bed and is making sure she is ok. She just had a little fall, but she's fine."

Caroline closed her eyes and laid back against the couch, and then she felt his hand still lingering on her arm. She opened her eyes and looked between him and his hand and Klaus jerked it away. He watched as she bit her lip and glanced up at him with a questioning stare. "How- How did I get on the couch? I remember falling… when I fainted." "I helped you." Klaus waited for her reply but when she said nothing he stood awkwardly "I'm going to go to the kitchen and see if I can find a towel or something for your head. If that's ok." Caroline nodded softly, as he stood and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Thank you." Klaus halted in his step at her words, "You're welcome Caroline."

He hurried into the kitchen and looked through the drawers to find something to help make a compress. He finally found some wash towels and went to the sink to soak one in cold water. "Klaus… what are you doing?" He glanced behind him as he saw April make her way into the kitchen. "I'm just getting a compress for Caroline. I think her head might be bothering her. How is Liz?" He could see April's shoulders drop. "She's fine for now, she just has a little bump. She doesn't remember anything that happened. It was a good day for her though, seeing Caroline come home."

Klaus rung the water out of the towel and faced April. "Yes, I know it was a good day for her. I think it was for Caroline too. Is she always like this though? I mean feel like I've stepped on someone's toes." That was the only expression he could think of when it came to Caroline. He could tell he struck a nerve within April when she angrily turned towards him. "She's had it rough since her dad died, like it's her fault. So give her a break. She already has enough guilt as it is." Klaus blinked and didn't say anything as April strolled through the entry way and towards the living room.

Klaus had only wanted to help, but it seemed as if Caroline was damaged beyond repair or maybe she just needed a friend. He didn't make friends easily but given the circumstances he didn't know if it was a good idea. Caroline had walls built up and he could tell she didn't trust easily. Klaus took the cold compress and walked back into the living room. April was leaning over Caroline tilting her head back and forth making sure she was alright. Caroline's eyes found his and she gave him a small smile.

"Sorry about passing out… I guess my face just wanted to meet the wall for a moment." Klaus chuckled in amusement. "Well, this has been a rather unusual first meeting." He flinched when April glared at him when she passed to make her way out to go check on Liz. He moved towards Caroline and placed the compress on her forehead. He watched as her eyes shut and she sighed at the coolness. "Thanks, you didn't have to." After making sure Caroline had the towel firm against her head, Klaus stood up and walked over to the mantel. "You're welcome... It was not a problem." Klaus decided to take another approach to make casual conversation. "You must have had a wonderful childhood. It seems like each picture tells a unique story."

He heard Caroline snort as she raised up and looked at him from the couch. "I think mama just left those horrid things up there to embarrass me... I need to go check on her." Klaus lingered at the mantel for a moment before he caught Caroline out of the corner of his eye attempting to stand. "Caroline, I don't think you should be standing just…" as the words slipped out of his mouth she stood, lost her balance and almost crashed to the floor. Klaus hurried and ran to her before she could fall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently placed her back on the couch. "Yet." He whispered.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. April thinks I had an anxiety attack, but… I just don't know." Caroline placed her head in her hands as Klaus shifted and moved to sit beside her. "I think you've just had a long day. It is getting late, and I probably should be going soon." Klaus had noticed that night had fallen and he felt as if he was over staying his welcome. "Yeah… you're probably right." Klaus noticed a pen and paper on the table beside him so he took the liberty of writing his phone number down.

"I'm going to leave my number here, so if anything happens… please don't hesitate to call. If it's alright with you, I would like to come back." Klaus was tired and the day had been extremely long and odd. He was pleased that Liz had a good day and that her daughter had returned, it seemed like it was something they both needed. "I think mama would like that, and it seems April would too." Klaus' eyebrows narrowed as he considered her words. "Do you want me to?"

Caroline turned her head and pushed her long blonde hair out of the way. "I still have some questions I would like to ask you. Mainly about why you're here and what it has to do with my father." Klaus shifted, the sudden thought of actually telling her about his connection with her father terrifying. He didn't know what she was capable of and it seemed as if telling her would only hurt her more. He would have to come up with some sort of story tonight and stick with it until he felt it was right to tell her the truth, which he knew would only hurt in the long run but right now she was to fragile.

"Of course. I understand. I'll stop by soon." Caroline rubbed at her temples and after a moment shrugged her shoulders. "We'll see." He stood and went to retrieve his jacket. "Thank you for helping my mom, and me today. That I do… appreciate." Klaus felt the extreme guilt at not being able to tell her the full truth, he couldn't face her. "It was my pleasure, Caroline. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest." Klaus made his way to the hallway but before he left he heard her call out "Goodnight… Klaus."

xxxxxxxxx

Caroline listened as the front door opened and closed. She felt as if her head was about to explode, the withdrawals really taking a toll on her. She felt the craving and need for something, anything to make this intense feeling go away. Caroline opened her eyes and found April staring at her obviously upset, and then she felt April's cool hand on her face. Caroline closed her eyes at the sensation, her cool hands causing some relief on her aching body. "Alright Care… it's time to be honest. You seem as if you are coming down from a high? What the hell happened in New York?"

Caroline felt her stomach begin to roll; she quickly pushed April out of the way and rushed to the bathroom. She reached the toilet and released the contents of her stomach, until she began to dry heave. Caroline rested her head over the toilet until she felt someone touch her back. She flinched then turned back to see April holding a glass of water. "Thanks." Caroline took the water and drank it gradually.

"I still want to know what has been going on." Caroline placed the cup on the floor and pushed herself up and faced April. "I will tell you, but… you have to promise to help me." April stared at Caroline before embracing her with a small hug. "Of course, Care. I will do anything to help you. Just let me." April led Caroline back into the living room and made her comfortable on the couch. April sat down at her feet and placed them in her lap, she then placed a blanket over them and waited for Caroline to begin.

Caroline twisted her hands around the blanket before receiving a loud cough from April. Caroline playfully rolled her eyes. She looked out the window and then got serious, "A lot has happened since dad died. When I left after his funeral, I went back to the city. That's when everything changed. I was depressed, I quit going to school, and I lost my internship... Everything just went to hell." Caroline paused, making sure April was keeping up with her. April gave a brief sad smile and Caroline continued. "I even lost my apartment and all my belongings in it. That was about two months after his death. I just felt… numb and lost, and I didn't have anyone. One night, it was around the end of June I walked into a bar." Caroline pulled the blanket a little tighter around her "That's when I met Kat. She didn't have any reason to talk to me, she said I just looked so down, and a pretty face like that shouldn't be lonely." Caroline glanced at April and then lowered her head, "Kat was a prostitute, and told me that she could help me make some easy money."

Caroline could feel the tension from April in waves as she was comprehending what Caroline was telling her. "Go on." April whispered. Caroline's bottom lip trembled, how could she when this was so humiliating? "I slept with men for money and I bought and did drugs... I was almost raped. I did everything I could to get rid of the memory of killing my own father." Caroline's breathing hitched and she began to sob into the blanket. "I'm a horrible person, April. Just- horrible! I don't deserve to be here. Mama- She doesn't deserve me! My dad… he would be so ashamed of me."

Caroline hung her head and let the tears fall. April was quiet, and Caroline didn't know what to think or feel for that matter. "Caroline… that's in the past and that's where it will stay." Caroline wiped the tears away and grabbed April's hand. "Thank you, April. For… understanding." April placed an arm around her shoulders, "You're welcome. Now you're going to go through detox, and it's not going to be pleasant. But you can do it… then we will go from there." Caroline wiped her tears as April released her and she leaned back into the couch.

"I'll do it, anything I have to. I'm going to stay here and help you take care of mom. I just… I need something. Things will never be the same, and I'm always going to feel guilt for my dad's death but I have to change this disaster that I've become. If not for myself, but for my dad and mama." April stood and reached for Caroline. "First, let's get you something to eat and then a shower. While you're doing that I'll clean your bed and change your sheets. Everything is gonna be ok." Caroline grabbed her hand and let April hoist her up. Caroline let out a long breath, and grinned at April. For her everything wasn't ever going ok to be but for right now she was right where she was needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days. That's how long Klaus had gone out of his mind, waiting. He had called the day after meeting Caroline, to ask if he could come back so they could talk about her father. Instead of Caroline answering the phone a frustrated sounding April had. She told him that if he wanted to come back he would have to wait for one of them to call. When he had heard shouting over the phone she told him it wasn't a good time, a precisely hung up. Klaus didn't understand what was going on, so he had patiently waited. For two days. Finally April had called him that Thursday morning and told him that if he wished to come over he could.

Klaus turned off the television and quickly put on his clothes. He bundled himself with his jacket and made his way outside. He only could stay for one more day, then he would have to make his trip back home. Rebekah had hassle him every day, asking when he was going to return. He had kept putting it off telling her, but finally stated that he was leaving Friday no matter what. He had been in the dreadful town for over a week and it was taking a toll on him. Work and his familiar routine were calling him back to his much-needed home. He had wanted to talk to Caroline about how he 'knew' her father, so he had asked around about who Bill was and what he had done before he passed away.

Damon had been more informative than he let on, him and his girlfriend Elena had told him all about Bill Forbes. Bill had been an accountant and had a small business in Mystic Falls, he was well-known by the locals. Klaus felt relief and automatically knew what story he could come up with about meeting Bill Forbes. The sky was gray when Klaus finally arrived at the little house and knocked on the door. He heard quiet footsteps on the other side and prepared himself for the judgmental stare, but was instead greeted by a disheveled looking April. "Hi… April. Are you alright?" Klaus noticed the dark bags under her eyes.

April seemed exhausted, he wanted to ask her if she had gotten any sleep but her eyes closing prevented him from doing so. He gently pushed her shoulder and she snapped awake. April blinked confusion written on her face until she saw Klaus. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm just… a little tired." April yawned and stepped to the side allowing him to enter. "Are you ok? I mean… you look like you haven't had slept in days." April leaned against the wall for support before she slowly nodded her head. "It's just been… a troublesome couple of days. A lot has been going on... I'm just exhausted." Klaus pursed his lips and looked around the house. "Is Liz up? Or Caroline for that matter." He turned his head when he heard her sigh.

"Caroline is in the shower, and Liz is still sleeping. They both had… a rough night." Before he could ask why, someone came into his vision from the hallway. Caroline had a pink bathrobe on, her hair was slightly drenched and she was extremely pale. He took in the bruise around her left eye and the cut healing underneath. She hadn't noticed him when she first walked in but a moment later Caroline's eyes widened at the sight of him. She quickly grabbed her robe tighter around her and hurried out of the room. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes in confusion. Apparently Caroline didn't know to expect him here. He turned to glance at April and tried to hold back his laughter. April's head had tilted back and her mouth was slightly open.

Poor April was also was snoring. He tried to hold back another chuckle but couldn't help it as he gently called her name. "April… sweetheart, wake up. I think you need some rest." April jerked awake, and her bloodshot eyes stared at him. Her whole body relaxed as she rubbed her eyes, "I think you're right. I just need a couple of hours of sleep… but I have to take care of them." April slowly began to doze off again. Klaus placed his hands on her shoulders and led her towards the hallway. "Go get some sleep and I can watch after them for a couple of hours. You need some rest." April yawned and nodded as she passed Caroline coming out of a room. He watched as Caroline looked to him then down the hallway at April. She had dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. He greeted her with a smile when she approached him, "Good morning, Caroline."

She mumbled a good morning, and moved past him and into the kitchen. He watched as she opened the refrigerator and poured herself a small glass of juice. "How have you been? April said you weren't feeling" "I'm fine!" Caroline snapped. Apparently she wasn't as well as she let on. "Alright, I won't push for details. I'm glad you're feeling better." Caroline glared at him as she drank her juice. If looks could kill, he felt as if she could have killed him at least a dozen times in the past five minutes. "I'm better than I was two days ago. Not completely better, but I'm good." Caroline finished drinking her juice before walking towards the living room. Klaus awkwardly stood in the kitchen before he followed after her. He made himself comfortable on the love seat as Caroline turned on the television.

He watched as she turned on Jerry Springer, he huffed. Of course, the worse tv show she could find. "So…" Klaus faced her and waited for her to continue. She took the remote and turned the television. off. "Now that I'm feeling slightly better, I think we could have that conversation about you… and my father." Klaus' suddenly felt nervous but cleared his throat and relaxed. "I want to know how you know him." Caroline crossed her arms, and waited for his response. "Well- He- Ummmm- your father was an important accountant with my team, as you know I do invest in the Stock Market. There was, well… pressing matters and after not hearing from him in months, I figured something had to be wrong." The gloomy look that flashed across Caroline's face stopped him from saying more.

He didn't know if she was buying it or not but it was the only logical excuse he had come up with, without telling the truth. "So my dad and you worked together?... That's the best lie you can come up with?" Caroline glared at him, and he saw her fists clench until her knuckles were white. Klaus didn't know why but he was beyond frustrated and truth be told, he was getting a little pissed off. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath to calm his rage. "Caroline, I'm not lying to you. That is how I know your father. He is- was an important part of my work and my team. I owe a lot to him. I honestly don't care if you believe me or not. I wanted to know what happened to him, and I wanted… to make sure that his family is taken care of. Is that so hard to believe?"

Caroline coldly stared at him. "Yes, it is." Klaus scoffed and stood up. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm sorry for everything. I just… I don't even know what to say." He placed his hands together and brought them to his face. He felt dejected and stood. he wanted to say something but he didn't. He took a deep breath and began to walk towards the front door when Caroline's quiet voice stopped him. "Wait." He paused and held his breath, waiting for her response. Klaus heard movement from the couch and then felt her approach his side. He tilted his head and stared at her. She looked so helpless and vulnerable, he couldn't help but pity her. "I want you to take me somewhere." Klaus was confused. She wanted him to take her somewhere, but how? "We can use my mom's old car, April still uses it… I just have to go somewhere and- Well I can't really drive at the moment." Before he could reply she held out her hand and he stopped.

"It's important that I do this, and I think you should be the one with me. I don't know why- but… something tells me that I can trust you. I just- baby steps. You know?" At least she was being honest with him. The thought, stuck Klaus in the gut but he quickly brushed it away. He watched as Caroline fidgeted on her heels and her head lowered. Klaus realized that he would help her, even if she was rude towards him, it was the least he could do. "I'll take you- Wherever you want." He didn't know where his answer had come from. A moment ago he was so angry and confused about this hostile woman, now he was offering to take her anywhere. Caroline glanced up at him and her face softened. "Thanks. I'm- I'll just go get my jacket." Klaus waited in the entry until she returned, then retrieved his belongings and followed her out the front door. "I don't want to be nosey, but may I ask where we are going?" Klaus asked as he opened the door to the old shabby car. He settled in the car before Caroline replied, "To see my father."

xxxxxxxxx

Caroline's mind was racing non-stop. There was no need to be scared or nervous, it was only a grave. The problem was she was in fact terrified. Her reasons alone were not because of the grave itself, but coming to face the harsh reality of the whole situation. That was something she never had to do, until now. She gave Klaus instructions and after that they fell into an awkward silence. She noticed he didn't even bother to look in her direction the whole ride to Mystic Falls Cemetery. Caroline didn't know if she should be thankful or concerned with his lack of conversation, not to mention how his quietness unsettled her.

They finally arrived after the long fifteen minutes and turned into the drive. Caroline began to shake as her nerves cane to life. They kept moving she automatically felt sick. "Turn here." Caroline croaked out and gestured with her hand for Klaus to turn to the left. The car screeched as he made the turn and Caroline's eyes darted across the graves, looking for the one she remembered so well. "Stop." She uttered gently, and felt the small car halt. Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes flew open when she felt a warm hand upon her shoulder.

"You don't have to do this if-" Caroline forcefully shook his shoulder off, "Yes I do… I just do." Caroline waited for Klaus to say something. She turned to look but he had already opened and slammed the door shut. Her intentions were not to be harsh, but it had been a long two days and all she had felt was irritation and pain. Caroline opened the car door and made her way out, softly shutting it. She watched as Klaus made his way towards her and she motioned for him to follow her. "I remember that day so well…" Caroline began as she climbed the steps, Klaus following closely behind her. "My mom wore the pearls that my father got her for their tenth wedding anniversary. She was confused the whole time, and didn't know what was going on. She kept asking for her mother, whom had passed away before I was born."

Caroline missed the next step and closed her eyes waiting for the impact of falling back, but instead she felt two strong arms grabbed her waist. Her eyes opened and she leaned forward until she felt Klaus push her up. He kept his hands on her until she regained her balance and she relaxed. Caroline faced him and bit her bottom lip. "Continue, Caroline." She peered down at Klaus and he in return gave her a small smile. She slowly turned around and started walking up the stairs once more. "Steven held my mother's hand. He was my dad's life partner, even though he and my father were never sexual. They were just together, and they loved each other. My mom and Steven had developed some sort of weird friendship the first time they met. About four months after that my mom started showing symptoms. My dad and Steven did all they could to help me with my mom, but to me it felt like my dad left her when she really needed someone."

She held her hand above her eyes as she squinted until she saw what she was looking for. "I was meeting my dad… he had moved to D.C. to live with Steven. I remember I was so excited." Caroline kicked at a pebble as she moved towards her destination. "I told my dad that I had a new internship that resided in California, and it didn't matter about anything…. I was going to take it." Caroline suddenly felt overwhelmed and her stomach fell. She licked her lips and turned to Klaus. "My dad told me the truth though… he didn't directly say it but I knew he was disappointed in me. Going away and being so far from my mother." Caroline pursed her lips and stopped. "The thing was, I didn't care… I wanted to do what I wanted to do. I yelled at him and then left. Then… later on I got a phone call from Steven."

Caroline's breathing became erratic and she didn't know if this had been such a good idea after all. "Caroline, sweetheart it's ok. Calm down. Just… breathe." She took some comfort in the Klaus' words and soon her breathing regulated. "I'm good… I need to get this out." Caroline bent forward and rested her hands on her knees. She took a deep breath and her lungs burned from the coldness of the air, then she slowly released the air out. "Steven called me… All I remember was everything being a blur. We waited… and waited… there was nothing. It seemed as if time just stopped. Then the news came." Caroline could feel her eyes watering, and she let out a soft sob. "Then he was gone… just like that."

Caroline stilled as she came face to face with her worse nightmare for months. The tombstone read her father's name, birth, and death. Underneath were the words _Wonderful Friend, Loving Father._ Caroline could only stare at the words, then in a moment she was suddenly furious. Her father had left her, he died. Her mother was slowly losing her mind, everyday… How was this fair? What had she done to deserve this and what was she? Alone, so utterly alone. "I'm right here with you." Caroline jumped when she heard Klaus speak. Had she said that out loud? Caroline turned to him and watched as Klaus placed his hands in his pockets and dolefully stared at her. "I killed my father."

Klaus' face hardened and he shook his head. "No, you didn't. It was an accident, Caroline. A very tragic accident." Caroline bit the inside of her cheek, she didn't want to hear this. Caroline pointed to her father's grave and felt the tear fall down her face "Klaus, it doesn't matter what you or anyone else says… I can never forgive myself for this." She had to leave, she couldn't stay there anymore. Caroline felt her feet find leverage and then she ran. She made it back to the steps and stopped, coughing from the lack of air. "Caroline, wait!" She turned her head towards Klaus and watched as he ran to catch up with her.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I just… I had to leave." Caroline brushed her hair out of her face and tried to slow down her racing heart. "I understand, Caroline. Trust me. We all have our demons." She could feel Klaus' piercing stare as she sighed then stared at the ground. Klaus was right, everyone had their own demons and Caroline wasn't sure if hers would ever go away. The sound of a twig breaking snapped her out of her thoughts. Caroline stood and straightened her shoulders, then she felt her eyes almost bulge out of her head at the person coming towards her. She hadn't seen the doe eyed, brunette in years so when the sweet voice called for her, it took everything for Caroline not to roll her eyes. Caroline forced a small and gave a small wave, "Hi, Elena."


End file.
